Old Flames Never Die
by irishgal1
Summary: A Modern Zutara FanFic. While home during her summer break from college, Katara realizes she still has feelings for Zuko. Despite the fact Zuko left a few months ago without saying why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Summer break had arrived! Katara stepped off the train and looked around. She stared down at her watch. 3:45, Gran Gran said she'd be here by now. Maybe Gran Gran wasn't picking her up, could her brother Sokka be coming? She moved out of the way as the train was leaving. She sighed and put her suitcases down on a bench and sat waiting for her grandmother to show up.

It had been months since Katara saw all her friends. Sokka was still living with Gran Gran going to the community college. He been waiting to hear back about transferring this summer. Aang and Toph were still in high school, of course they still had school for another month, but she knew no matter what they'd go out on a school night just to see her. Especially Toph, Katara knew she build bridges to sneak out of her house.

There were some of her other friends she grew concerned about. She hadn't seen, talk to, or heard about Jet since the Lake Loagi incident last summer. She could still remember that day, just like any other summer day hanging out at the lake with Jet and his friends Longshot and Smellerbee. Sokka had decided to wrestle each other for no apparent reason. While wrestling, Jet fell back hit his head and some rocks and fell into the lake. Everyone thought he was joking till they saw he was not moving. They took Jet to the hospital right away, and she still had heard nothing.

Another train came in, Katara looked up to see the last three girls she'd ever wanted to see come off, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. They all had been attached at the hip since birth, they went to a all girl private school, and now go to an all girls college. She had not wanted to see them. Last summer, Azula's dad Oazi bought out several companies, including her neighbor's, Kuei King's company, ( the largest in all the town). With him buying up the company he fired hundred of employees, including several of her neighbors. And of course Azula was right there by Daddy's side.

But the most heart breaking moment was when one of her life long friends Zuko, turned his back on her and everyone. Zuko had been disowned by Oazi after a car accident left Zuko scared for life, and his mother dead. Ever since then Zuko was living with his uncle, Iroh across town. Katara always liked Iroh, he was funny, he gave great advise, not to mention he made a great cup of coffee. In fact Iroh had just opened up a coffee shop with Zuko. Things were going great until Ozai bought up the land around there causing Iroh to close the shop. After that Zuko left without saying a word why.

Katara sighed as she watched the three girls get into a Mercedes, being driven by Ozai. Yet Katara was surprised that the car drove away. Wasn't Zuko coming off the train? Katara looked up to see a familiar face.

"Haru!" She said as she stood up and hugged her friend. "How are you? How's college?"

"I've been better" Haru smiled

Katara meet Haru when she first moved into the town 15 years ago. Haru's family had always been poor. His father was in and out of jobs so often. One day, Haru's father did the unthinkable. He went into the town bank, and robbed it. Thus putting him in prison. Katara knew that Haru's father wasn't a bad man; he just would have done anything to get a few extra dollars. Haru lived with his mother, who opened up a small corner store. It was enough to get by, but not enough to send Haru to college. But Haru was an amazing basketball player, and a college spotted him and offered him a scholarship.

" This semester drained me so much" Haru said sitting down next to his friend. "It just seemed a lot harder."

"I know what you mean." Katara laughed. "You'd expect to get easy classes but they are the most demanding out of all of them. Is your mother coming."

"She should be here soon. You have a ride?"

"Gran Gran should be here soon. Or Sokka. Hopefully not Sokka, I can't stand to ride his motorcycle."

Haru laughed, as a car horn honked. Katara looked over to see, a bright smiling face.

"Katara!!!" Aang screamed from the drivers seat! "Guess who got their license!"

Katara's eyes lit up as she gathered her things then turned back to Haru "See you later! We should do lunch one day!" Haru waved as Katara threw her things into Aang's trunk. Katara got into the back seat to see Toph sitting in the passenger's seat.

"How's it going sugar queen?" She asked

"I'm good." Katara answered back, "how about you? Did you get your license Toph?"

"What do you think?" Toph said back as Katara grinned sheepishly. Toph was legally blind. She could see, but not well at all. Her parents were very protected of her. They home schooled her, and hardly every let her out. Toph most of the time had to sneak out just to see her friends.

"I can't believe Gyatso let you get a car when you got your licenses." Katara said trying to switch the conversation away from the awkwardness before.

"Gyatso promised me when I turned 17, an pass my drivers test, he said he'll get me a car." Aang said " and I passed the test with flying colors!"

Aang had been adopted by the town's reverend, Gyatso. He treated Aang like his own son, though many other people thought he shouldn't take Aang in with the fact Gyatso was to old. In fact in Aang ran away when he was 12 for 5 days as he over heard a rumor that Gyatso was going to give him up. They found in nearly frozen to death with his dog, Appa.

Katara looked out the window, they were in the business distract. Any stores had close signs in the window, as she knew Ozai had bought up most of the land around in the area. Katara turned to her friends. "Has anyone heard from Zuko?"

Toph turned to Aang, as Katara saw Aang tense up. "We haven't heard from him since last summer no." Toph said, " You still have a crush on him?" Aang tensed up more.

"With the jerk he became, no." Katara snapped back.

Relationships were crazy with there friends. Katara liked Zuko; thought Zuko hated her and her friends with a passion. But that did not stop him from hanging out with them, as he had no other friends. Aang, had a crush on Katara since she was 8 and he was 6. He was always too nervous to tell her, as he knew she did like Zuko. But there always seem to be this sexual tension between Toph and Aang, they always were hanging out, Toph even had a pet name for him (Twinkle Toes). Katara had dated many guys, including Haru ( only for 3 months) and Jet ( her longest relationship, which was 4 years thought out high school). Katara's brother Sokka had 3 girlfriends at once ( Suki; captain of the girls lacrosse team in high school, Yue; a rich private school girl , and Ty Lee; one of Azula's friends who was a trained gymnasts since she was 4.) Yue, however transferred to another school when she was 16, and presumably had a arrange marriage set. Sokka broke up with Ty Lee before she started her freshmen year of college, and is now currently just dating Suki. It's really crazy and sometimes got Katara's head spinning.

Aang turned down Avon St., the street Katara lived on, as Aang slowed down in front of Katara's house. Katara looked across the street to she her neighbor, Mr. Pakku watering the plants in his front yard. Aang honked his horn

"Hey Mr. Pakku!" he yelled out his window.

Pakku turned around and frowned "How nice to see you have another way to greet people." He said sarcastically. Pakku once looked after Aang, as he was a friend of Gyatso's. He'd always was sarcastic to which Aang rarely seemed to get.

Katara and Toph laughed at Aang's oblivion. Katara stepped out of the car and was soon followed by Aang. "Aang, I don't need your help. I am fine bringing in my own bags."

"Hey it's not a problem" Aang smiled "I'm just being a good friend. Coming Toph."

"Yea whatever." Toph stepped out of the car and placed her hand on Aang's shoulder to make sure she didn't trip over anything.

Katara opened the door, "Gran-Gran. Sokka? I'm home!"

Barreling down the stairs came Sokka. He smiled as he hugged his sister, "Hey sis. Sorry I couldn't come to pick you up. I had to take a test. And Gran Gran had to run out."

"That's why he called me" Aang said as he dropped Katara's bags in the hall.

"Hey I just got off the phone with Suki," Sokka said to all of them, "As she planning on getting everyone together at The White Lotus tonight at 10. You guys wanna come?"

"I'll go." Toph said immediately, "Just the standard breaking out of the house routine. Got that Aang."

"Got it," Aang said "Be nice seeing the gang again. Katara?"

"Who's going?"

"Well, Suki said that she talked to Jet, and he might be coming with Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Jet!?!" Aang said "Where's he been?"

"I'm not sure." Sokka answered back, "Suki said he'll tell us tonight. So Katara you in?"

Katara thought a second. As long as he won't be there, it shouldn't be a problem. Katara looked at her friends, "I'll come."

"Great" Aang said, "See you all at 10!"

After her friends left Katara made her way up into her room. She threw her bags on the floor and collapsed on her bed. She looked over on her night stand to look at a few photo's in frames. One was of her and her brother when they were much younger standing in front of Cinderella's castle in Disney with their mother. Her eyes glanced to the second one of her, Aang, Sokka and Zuko dressed up as the character's from the Wizard of Oz for Halloween when Katara was 7. The third picture was of her Toph and Suki at a Backstreet Boys concert when they were in their teens. The forth picture was facing down. Katara wonder what it was, she lifted it up to see it was a pictured of her and Zuko when they were at Zuko's graduation party four years ago. A tear dripped from Katara's eyes remembering the time when they use to be so close.

"Why do you cry whenever you look at the picture." Sokka voice came.

Katara looked up to see her bother standing in the door way eating an apple. "who said you can come into my room."

"I live her to you know" he said spitting bits of the apple, "I don't know why you still like that kid, he's such a dick."

"He it not a dick." Katara yelled getting up out off her bed pushing her brother out of her room, "I know there is still good inside him." Katara slammed the door in her brothers face. she turned on the radio to drown out her brother yelling and banging on the door. Of course the first song that came on was Katara's favorite song "Read my Mind.". Katara sigh as the song reminded her of when she dragged Zuko to The Killer's concert. She remembered how he had no desire to go, but by the end of the night, had officially loved the band as much as Katara. Katara looked over at the picture and turned it down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Nothing's Changed

Zuko had been driving for hours coming home from college. He didn't mind driving himself, in fact he enjoyed it a lot. He liked being alone by himself. He thought he might as well get use to it, as when he got home he knew there wouldn't be a warm welcome. Ever since last summer actions, no one seemed to be talking to him. He had called Jet a few times a day, but no answer. He tried called Sokka even, but Sokka hung up immediately when ever he said hi. Aang and Toph never returned his calls, and Katara….Katara had picked up the phone once, and said nothing. Zuko knew she did as he heard her breathing.

A mono version of "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" played next to him. Zuko reached over and picked up his phone. He looked on the caller ID to see it was Azula.

"Crap" he said, wondering what she wanted now. He flipped up his phone. "What do you want?"

"No hello Zuzu?" said Azula on the other line. "That's not nice. Well anyway father wanted to know how long till you'll be home."

"I don't know, maybe an hour, 45 minuets?"

" Ok because he's very upset your not home yet."

"Well what do you expect, there was traffic coming out of the city."

Azula sighed "And also, your new job called, you have work tonight."

" I'll try to contain my excitement." Zuko said. He forgot a few weeks ago when he came home he applied for a job at The White Lotus ( a family restaurant and a popular hangout, the food was terrible but that never stopped anyone from going), hoping he won't get it. Turns out he got the job, and he had no desire to work there.

"Well listen, "Azula said " You better give me and my friends discounts you hear me?"

"Whatever." Zuko hung up the phone and threw it next to him and the passenger seat. Zuko sighed and turned on the radio. "Read my Mind" came on, Katara's favorite song. Zuko quickly changed the station, he did not want to listen to that song…not at all

Zuko arrived home an hour and a half later. He opened the door, dragging his bags behind him. He open the door to see his father standing right there.

"You said an hour the most."

"So I'm a half hour late." Zuko said "Big deal."

"Look here Zuko." Ozai said, "Maybe when you lived with your uncle it was different, but around here you better be on time from now on."

"Sure thing dad."

"And would you cut your hair. You look like a hippie for Christ sakes."

Zuko dragged his bags up to his room with not help. On his way to his room he passed Azula's room. She stuck her head out.

"Hey Zuzu."

Zuko cringed at his sister's nickname for him, "Will you ever stop that."

"Fine," Azula said putting her hand on her hip, "Emo boy, Dad wanted me to tell you that your work clothes are on your bed and you have to be there tonight at 10."

"10 at night?" Zuko said spinning around, "That sucks. What if I had plans tonight."

Azula scoffed, " Please. You know as well as I do that everyone hates you know. No one wants to see you admit it."

"That is not true. I still have my friends."

"Like who? That girl Katara? She hasn't talked to you in months. Give up already. Why don't you go out with Mai, you know she likes you no matter what you do. And you two can share the same crying boy music you both like." Zuko didn't answer her back he turned around and continued walking to his room. Azula reached into his back pocket and pulled out his lighter. "And dad says if he catches you smoking, he'll kill you."

Zuko reached back and grabbed his lighter from his sister's hands, once again not saying anything. He went into his room and slammed the door. He looked down on his bed to see a tacky white, red, and green shirt. He made a face to the hideous shirt as he threw back down on his bed. He walked over to a mirror in his room and looked in it. The first think his eyes went to, as always was his scar on his left side of his face.

Zuko sighed as he remembered the day he got the scar. His mother, Ursa, was picking him up from soccer practice when he was 14. They had stopped at a red light, that had a turning light. When Ursa went to turn a truck ran straight through the red light and hit their car. The car caught fire and burnt Zuko's left side of his face. Ursa soon died on the way to the hospital. Every since then Ozai had always blamed Zuko for his mother's death, and over time Zuko did feel responsible.

That was when Ozai sent him away to live with his uncle Iroh across town. Which Zuko actually liked better as he was closer to his friends, instead of living on the rich side of town. But then last summer Zuko did something that he soon regretted that caused his uncle along with many other business to around the town to close. Zuko felt badly about it, but in the end, he was back home. He hoped his father would be a little bit nicer to him, but instead it was the same treatment it was before.

Zuko sat down on his bed. Staring at him were photos. One was of him and Iroh not to long ago at the grand opening of his coffee shop. The second was him with Jet and Sokka in there soccer uniforms when the won states in there junior year of high school. They had been on the same team for 8 years, even though Sokka and Zuko hated each other, when it came to soccer, they were unstoppable. The third photo was a family portrait, right before the accident. Zuko remembered that day, getting dressed up he hated it so much. Finally, there was a photo of him and Katara at his high school graduation party. Zuko closed is eyes. She really was his only true friend. Zuko sighed before he turned the photo around not wanted to see her face at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Old Friends

"Gran-Gran!" Katara yelled going out the door, "Me and Sokka are leaving, we'll call you when were on our way home." Sokka reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving," Sokka said as he threw a helmet to Katara

"Oh no your not, I am not riding on the motorcycle."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, he could stand here and argue with his sister all night, but in the end he knew she would win. Sokka shrugged his shoulders and got into his sisters car. Katara turned on the car as emo music filled the car.

"How can you stand listening to grown men cry?" Sokka said before changing the station.

"It's my car, "Katara said slapping his hand, "We listen to what I want. And I guess I just like it."

"You liked that crap ever since Zuko took you to the My Chemical Romance concert."

Katara shot a look over to Sokka, then look forward again as she drove off.

Zuko got out of his car and stared into the window at his reflection. He tired his best to cover up his scar with his hair, but wasn't very successful. He sighed and walked into the restaurant. He walked up to the hostess.

"Uhh, Hi, I'm Zuko, I'm new here?"

"Oh so your Zuko." The hostess said with a smile, " Danny waiting for you in the back! Welcome to our family."

Zuko was both disgusted and sickened by the women's attitude, he just followed her directions and soon found a man with buttons covering his entire shirt. The Man smiled at Zuko. "You must be Zuko! I'm Danny the manager here." The man was about 45 years old and looked like this was his life and blood being a manager at The White Lotus. "Now I understand you kids today have your styles but we do ask, when you work here to keep your hair out of your face" Zuko pushed his hair away from his scar side of this face, and Danny smiled faded. "Umm well…maybe for you will make an exception. Now come on back I'll introduce you to everyone."

Katara pulled into a spot, turned off the car and got out, Sokka tailing her. They crossed the parking lot and saw Aang and Toph sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"No one's here yet?" Sokka asked

"Suki's here" Aang said, "She just went in to reserve a table. No sign of Jet yet."

"No necessarily true." A voice came from behind them.

They all turned around to see Jet standing behind them, his arm in a sling. Katara beamed as she ran up and hugged him. Sokka crossed his arms, not liking seeing his baby sister hug any guy like that.

"Jet I'm just so happy your ok?" Katara said, "Where have you been?"

" School." Jet smirked, "Well I did spend a bit of time in the hospital in rehab."

"Why you been in rehab?" Sokka asked

" Trying to get everything back to the way it use to be. I still can't move my arm to well."

"Then how'd you get here?" Aang asked.

"Smellerbee and Longshot drove me. They're just parking the car. How have you all been? Sokka I heard your going away next year to school."

"Yea, I got the letter yesterday. I've been accepted to Chameleon Bay University!"

"Hey Sokka congrats!" Aang said

"Life won't be the same with out you to drive us around, snuggle" Toph said punching Sokka's arm.

Suki had just walked out of the restaurant. She looked over to Sokka and ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey babe" she said as she hugged him, "Listen you guys I got a table, but the wait is going to be about 15 minutes."

"Fine by me" Jet said, " Smellerbee and Longshot still have to park. They should be here soon."

"It's not a problem with me neither." Katara said, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Zuko was not enjoying this job at all. He had been following other waiters around all night, as teenagers stared, adults whispered and pointed, and kids bluntly pointed out the huge scar. Zuko rolled his eyes. It wasn't like it was new to him, but it still bothered him. Zuko had just taken a rest when the last person he wanted to see appeared at his side

"Hey Mr. Happy Pants" Danny said with a smile, "You've been doing great. This is not your first time in the food business is it?"

"Well…no"

"Well I'd say your ready to take on your first table." Danny looked around the restaurant "Let's see…hmm, ah ha! A group of 8 just came in at table 17, why don't you take care of them. Got get 'em!"

Zuko frowned as he made his way over to the table. He stopped short when he realized who it was. "Katara…" he said under his breath. He turned around as quickly as he could. "Umm Dan. I can't do it"

"What sure you can!"

"No I cannot." Zuko rubbed his head trying to think of an excuse. "I need a cigarette break."

Danny's smile faded. "Ok….We'll get Celeste on that table, you can help her later! Ok!?"

"Whatever." Zuko turned back

Everyone sat down, and gave their orders. Everyone was talking and catching up. Jet was telling stories about various guy he saw while in the hospital. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. But Katara couldn't concentrate. She held her hand up to her head.

"You alright Katara?" Suki said

"Yeah, "Katara said, "I just have a headache."

"You want some water." Suki asked.

"Or maybe it's from that crying men music we've listen to on the way here" Sokka said under his breath

"No, I think I'll just get some fresh air." Katara got up from the table and headed outside.

She leaned up against the wall outside. And started rubbing her temples. She had been getting these types of head aches for the past year. She always shook them off as stress, but now being out of school. She had no idea why she was getting one. Katara took a deep breath, but instead inhaled cigarette smoke. Katara chocked on the smoke and turned to see a figure standing not too far down from her.

"Excuse me, do you have to smoke right here?" She snapped at the stranger.

"Katara?" the stranger said as if it was startled by something. The voice sounded familiar

Katara moved toward the man till she realized who it was. "Zuko! What are you doing here?

Zuko quickly finished up the last of his cigarette and threw it on the ground "I uhh…work here now. Dad said I should get a job."

"Oh" Katara said. "That…great."

Zuko shrugged "I guess." There was a moment of awkward silence.

Katara took a deep breath. "So where've you been? I mean, no one seen you since…that day."

"School. Where did you think I went to?"

"Well you left with out saying goodbye. No one was sure where you went to."

Zuko lit up another cigarette. " No one cared about me anyways."

"That was not true!"

"So all the hang ups from your brother…"

"Sokka never liked you and you know that."

"And Aang and Toph. Jet not answering the phone." Zuko went on, "and you…I don't even know what the hell your deal is!"

"What?"

"I'd called you and all I get was you breathing."

" Maybe it was a lack of trust." Katara leaned up against the wall, "You always said how you hated your father and how you think it was a joke he spent all his time buying up the area. Then your uncle sees his shop, and you go back to living with your father thinking he'd "love you" again. Which by the way how's that going?"

Zuko pauses a second, "It's gong fine."

Katara's eyes narrowed, "Well I'm going back inside." Before she went back in she sighed and looked toward Zuko again. "Call me later ok."

"Whatever."

Katara went back inside and sat down with her friends again. She was very quite and she had her head down.

"Katara" Aang spoke up, "You alright?"

Katara looked over to see Zuko walking back in, still trying to hide from them. " No, I'm not. I'm going home."

"But Katara!" Sokka said with full mouthful of buffalo wings. "How am I supposed to get home."

"Don't worry Sokka!" Jet said, "Longshot'll give you a ride."

Sokka sighed as he watched his sister walk out the door. Toph put down her drink, and folded her arms. "What's Sugar Queen's problem?" she asked

" I don't know" Sokka said swallowing his food, "She's been like that since she got home. I found her drooling over of picture of her and Zuko!"

"Drooling?" Suki asked her boyfriend.

"You know what I mean."

"What you don't think she's still thinking about him?" Aang asked

"Personally I think she still liked him." Toph said stealing one of Sokka's wings

"No she doesn't" Sokka, Aang and Jet said at once.

"Why don't you just leave the girl alone?" Smellerbee spoke up, " The girl probably just doesn't feel well." Longshot's eyes moved to Smellerbee and narrowed, "See even Longshot agrees with me."

"That's because one, he's your boyfriend," Jet pointed out "and two, he knows you'll kick his ass if he doesn't."

Longshot gave a sheepish grin as he took off his hat and rubbed his head. Smellerbee shot him a look. Sokka still was looking toward the door (unaware Toph kept on eating his food). He never liked Zuko. Even playing on the same soccer team with him for 8 years didn't do anything for him. Sokka thought Zuko was a spoiled rich brat. Even when Zuko went to live with his uncle, he didn't change. Always talking about how "one day he'll get back his father's love and help run the family business." He even wondered why in the world Katara was friends with him. Sokka was taken out of his daydream by Jet kicking him from the other side of the table.

"Sokka," Jet yelled, shoving him the bill. "You owe $9.53."

Sokka groaned reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. His mind still on Katara and Zuko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Morning

"Katara…Katara, breakfast is ready."

Katara opened her eyes as she heard her grandmother's voice. She turned over to see her grandmother standing in the doorway. "Thanks Gran-Gran. I'll be down in a bit."

"Well you better hurry up," Gran-Gran said "your brother is on his second helping of eggs."

Katara got up and stretched out her arms. She walked over to her blinds and open them looking out on to the street where she lived. It was a beautiful Saturday morning She saw one of the neighborhood boys Lee riding his bike, delivering papers. Lee accidentally rode on to Mr. Pakku's lawn, and before he knew it Mr. Pakku was out yelling at the kid to get off his lawn. Katara laughed as she dug threw her sock drawer for any pair of socks she could find. She made her way downstairs to find her brother pigging out of breakfast. Katara ruffled his pony tail as she sat next to him.

"What's with you this morning" Sokka said putting his fork down

"It's a beautiful day" Katara said, "And I'm just in a great mood!"

"Well what about last night?"

"What about it?"

"You leaving early from the restaurant?" Sokka said as he swallowed his cereal. "Complaining about a head ache."

"Oh well," Katara smiled sly "Girl stuff". Sokka chocked on his eggs at those two words. Katara always knew that was her scapegoat if she never wanted to talk about anything. "Well anyways, I was thinking about going to the beach today. Would you like to join me?"

"Can't" Sokka said throwing his fork down "Work." Sokka worked in a body shop since he was a senior in high school. He never had any desire to become a mechanic, but it sure paid well. "Why not ask Toph and Suki. Make it a girls day…for all your girl stuff."

Katara kicked Sokka as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. He put on his button down shirt. He as he was leaving he ruffled Katara's hair. Katara heard Sokka reeve up his motorcycle and drive away.

Aang groaned as he felt slobber on his face from Appa. Aang opened his eyes slowly to see a huge white english shepherd staring back at him. Appa barked happily to see Aang awake.

"Alright" Aang said petting Appa on the head "Alright, I'm up. I'll walk you."

Aang rose out of bed and looked at his clock. 9:30, way to early to be up on a Saturday. If he had to guess Gyatso was out already. Every Saturday Gyatso would always run errands. Aang use to join him, until he was old enough to stay home. Aang sat in his bed and thought for a second.

"Sokka should be working in the garage today?" He said out loud as Appa coked his head and made a noise. "What do you say buddy, wanna walk down and see him?"

Appa barked happily. Aang quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans, then his blue arrow hat over his bald head.

"Come on boy. Let's go see Sokka!"

"Stupid car…fuc…..goddamn it" Zuko cursed under his breath as his car wasn't starting This wasn't the first time Zuko ever had trouble with his car. Zuko saved up his own money to buy his car, granted the money did come from his uncle. He always thought it was a little unfair that he had to buy his car himself, while his sister got a brand new BMW for her 16th birthday. He looked at his watch "Second day of work and I am going to be late. Perfect!" He gave an exasperated sigh. He stepped out of his car and went back into the house. "Azula!" he yelled "Can I borrow your car?"

"Don't even think about it Zuzu!" Azula yelled from her room.

Zuko rolled his eyes, and went back to his car. He tried to start his car again. It started, but Zuko looked to see a light lite up on the dash bored. "Serves engine check soon". Zuko cursed again as he threw his head down on the wheel hitting the horn. He thought for a second. He could go to work with a chance of his car breaking down on the way, or he could be late for work, go see a mechanic, with a chance of his car breaking down on the way.

"Sorry Danny." Zuko said to himself.

"Sokka! Hey Sokka!"

Sokka perked up as he heard a voice calling his name. He got up hitting his head on the hood of the car. He looked over to the entrance to see Aang standing there with his dog. Sokka smirked.

"Aang" he said wiping grease off his hands onto his shirt "Long time no see!" Appa barked happily, Sokka knelt down a pet him on the head. "What's up?"

"Just stopping by to see my friend" Aang had a smile on his face that Sokka found suspicious.

Sokka sighed "What is it?"

"Well" Aang hesitated. "What was with Katara last night?"

"She said 'girl stuff'"

"And you didn't ask her?"

"Aang" Sokka said as he put his arm around Aang's shoulder's "When you get to be my age, you learn when a girl says that the cause of their problems is 'girl stuff', you do not ask."

A car rolled up in front of the garage. Smoke was coming out of the hood, chocking Aang. Sokka brushed the smoke out of his face. The car shut off and someone came out. Sokka smirked, Aang's eyes narrowed and Appa started to growl at the site of none other then Zuko.

"Well well well," Sokka said. "Look who decided to finally show his face."

"Hey this is Suki, I'm not here to pick up the phone. Leave a message I'll get back to you ASAP!" BEEP!

"Suki, it's Katara. I was thinking of going to the beach today and wanted to know if you join me. Give me a call back bye!"

Katara had been trying to get in touch with Suki and Toph all morning. She was dying to get to the beach. Katara always loved the beach, ever since she was little. She's always had a fascination with the ocean in general. Her mother use to call her, her little mermaid. Going to the beach had brought Katara closer to her mother, even if she was gone.

Katara had lived with her grandmother and brother for ten years. Her mother died of cancer when Katara was only 10 years old. Katara's father stayed around as long as he could, but when Ozai bought up his company, Katara's father went out of work. Her father tried to find work around but failed to do so. Once he finally did find a job it was out of state. Katara and Sokka did see their father, but one once ever few months

Katara picked up her phone again and dialed Toph's number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, finally

"Hello" came a tired voice

"Toph, it's Katara!"

"Sugar Queen?" Toph said "Why'd you call me so early?"

"Toph it's only 11."

"And why'd you call me so early?"

Katara laughed "Well anyways, wanna join me at the beach today."

" As much as I would love to Katara…"

"I can hear sarcasm in your voice"

"Really" Toph said "My parents have this dinner tonight, some big fancy-smancy black tie dinner. I have to get dragged along to it. "

" Come on Toph"

"Sorry Katara." Toph said as she hung up the phone. Katara knew she had fallen back asleep.

Katara gave up on a girls day and started calling the rest of her friends. She first tried Haru, but he was busy helping his mother at their shop today. She then tried Jet, but he was hanging with Smellerbee and Longshot. Katara fell on her bed. How could it be all of her friends were busy! She sighed, a thought came into her head. She hadn't tried one of her friends. She opened her contacts and scrolled down to the very end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Of Cars and Calls

"Look who decided to finally show his face"

"Don't give me any of that Sock Bag"

"Nice one there! Call me the name you called me in junior high. Aren't we mature!"

"Guys Guys Guys!" Aang yelled trying to get to the boys to stop fighting. Aang always seemed he had to be the peacemaker when it came to arguments, especially Zuko and Sokka who would all the time fight like cats and dogs. Aang usually broke up the fight before any physical damage was done. "Look, can't we solve this without any yelling, or god-forbid any punches?"

"NO" Sokka and Zuko snapped at Aang

Aang sighed. "Harsh words never solve anything. Now aren't we all adult here?"

Sokka folded his arms and started at Zuko "So what do you want?"

"My engine needs to be checked" Zuko said, taking out a cigarette. Zuko lit it up, before Sokka grabbed it out of his mouth.

"Can't smoke here" Sokka dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. "And I guess I'll fix the damn car."

Sokka took the car into the shop, as Zuko walked over to a wall outside and lit up another cigarette. Aang looked over at him. He definitely changed since the last time he saw Zuko. Granted Zuko was always quite and starting arguments with Sokka, but something was definitely different about him. Aang just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Aang sighed and looked at Appa, who gave a low growl. Aang sighed again. He didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"So Zuko...How have you been?"

"Fine"

"What you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"I guess school went well this year, "Aang said, "I mean you rarely came home at all..."

"Just ask me it already." Zuko snapped

"What do you mean?"

"Please Katara was the same way last night. Ask it, 'Why did you just leave without saying why?'"

"I wasn't thinking that at all..." Aang paused a moment. "You talked to Katara last night?"

"Yea, at the Withe Lotus. She didn't tell you."

"Why were you at the White Lotus?" Aang asked

"I work there ok!" Zuko said quickly "But yea I was outside and we talked. But she didn't say anything?"

"She left soon after." Aang said. So she was still thinking of Zuko. Aang heart sunk, she even talked to him. Maybe she still did have feeling for Zuko. No she couldn't, she wouldn't have left the restaurant soon after if she did. The sound of Zuko's voice quickly brought Aang back to reality.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Oh..." Aang didn't really want to ask, Zuko had been out of his life for a good 10 months. Aang opened his mouth, when Zuko's cell phone rang.

Zuko took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the called ID. His eyes widened (even his scared eye), "Katara," He said under his breath, "What does she want?"

Aang heart sunk a bit more

Katara sat on her bed. Why was she calling him, he knew he wasn't going to pick up. All of a sudden, the ringing stopped

"Hello?" Zuko said

"Zuko, it's Katara"

"I know, caller ID's are wonderful aren't they."

Katara could pick up the sarcasm. But whether he meant in a joking way, or a malicious way she couldn't pick up ( which was odd considering she heard it all the time from Sokka). "He he." Katara laughed a little, "Well I wanted to go to the beach today, and I wanted to know if you would go with me?"

"I have work."

"Oh, ok. "Katara said, a long pause came after that. Finally she spoke up "See you around?"

"Whatever."

Katara fell backwards onto her bed. She closed her eyes and slapped herself.

Zuko hung up the phone and sighed. He put his phone back into his pocket. Aang stood there with his arms crossed

"So," Aang said, "What she want?"

"She wanted me to go to the beach with her."

"Do you really have work?"

"Yea," Zuko looked down at his watch. "To which I am currently an hour late for."

"Hey Cyclops" Sokka yelled "Your car is done." Sokka threw the keys to Zuko. He went over to his car look toward Sokka and Aang once more then drove off. Sokka looked to Aang who was had a blank look on his face. "Aang."Sokka said before he whistled

Aang snapped his head around "Oh yea?"

"You ok Aang?"

"Yea I'm fine" Aang said, he turned away Sokka. "Has Katara mentioned anything about Zuko since last night."

"Why?"

"Has she?"

"No" Sokka said crossing his arms "I repeat, why?"

"Katara saw him last night." Aang said quietly. Sokka's blue eyes widened. Aang took a breath before saying the new sentence as he knew Sokka would have one of his very infamous freak-outs, "She just called him asking if he'd go to the beach with her."

Sokka breathed in slowly, Aang could hear him counting to ten, then breathed out. "Excuse me" Sokka said quietly. He stepped into the mechanic's office and closed the door. All of a sudden Aang could hear Sokka yelling. Although Aang couldn't hear much, just the occasional "Sister" and "Jerk" and some other few chose words. Sokka stepped out of the office and took another breath.

"You handled that better then you usually do."

"I've been working on it"

"Stupid, stupid stupid." Katara said to herself as she hitted her head against the wall. Why did she call him. She knew he would say no, he's probably not even working. She knew he was just blowing her off. Katara's cell phone rang. Could it be Zuko calling her. She closed her eyes and picked up the phone, "Zuko?"

"Zuko?" Said the other line, "Katara you feeling ok since last night."

"Suki?" Katara said "Why are you calling me?"

"You left a message, I'm calling you back."

"Oh yea."

"You still interested in going to the beach."

"Oh yea," Katara said again " I have to talk to you, about things."

"I think you really do." Suki said before she hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Moving on.

Zuko ran into The White Lotus, he was hoping he wouldn't run into Danny. Zuko wasn't quite looking where he was going when he ran right into a girl carrying a tray. The girl fell back throwing the tray into the air while food splatter everywhere.

"I am so sorry" the girl said as she got u and helped pick up plated and tried and scourger up the remainders of what food was left. Zuko didn't say anything. Instead he jolted past her and went into the back room.

Zuko had made it to the back room without Danny noticing he was late. He stopped a moment to catch his breath. Then clocked in and started to head out. As Zuko turned around there stood one of the last people he ever wanted to see.

"Good morning sunshine!" Danny said with a god awful smile on his face. "By my clock it's 12, and if I am correct you were supposed to be here at 11? Can you explain"

"So I'm an hour late. My car broke down." Zuko said as he turned to leave, in a monotone voice, "It won't happen again and all that stuff."

"Ok" Dan wiped around and stood in front of Zuko, his sick smile faded "Just because you father is one of the wealthiest men in the town, does not mean that I am going to go easy on you. I can easily fire you as any other of these losers in here. The next time you come in late or catch you slacking off your out of here, got it!"

Zuko sighed "Yes Danny"

"Great" Danny said giving a thumbs up.

Katara had stepped out of her car to see Suki standing by her car. Suki took off her sunglasses and look toward Katara. She gave a smirk

"Thanks for coming Suki." Katara smiled

"You didn't call me Zuko!" Suki said, "Come on, lets walk."

Katara and Suki began to walk on he beach while Katara told her about everything from when she got home to when she saw Zuko last night. It might have not been a long time between them, but alot was on Katara's mind.

"So is that why you called me Zuko today?" Suki asked

"Well it also had alot to do with the fact I just talked to him." Katara said "What do you think Suki?"

"Well Katara it's not my place to answer it for you. Has he ever shown signs that he's liked you."

"I am not really sure."

Every since Danny's little out burst to Zuko, he kept a close eye on him. It made work even less enjoyable for Zuko. The only time he was free from his gaze was in the kitchen. Zuko was back there picking up orders when he turned around to see the girl he bumped into coming in.

"Well hello you." She said. "Look sorry about before, I should pay more attention to where I'm going." Zuko wasn't listening, he picked up his tray and began to walk away, "I'm Jin by the way." She said.

Zuko turned around. The girl was smiling at him that he never seen anyone look at him before. She brushed her hair out of her face and gave him a decent smile. Zuko sighed "Zuko." He said as he left the kitchen.

"Zuko is a very confusing guy" Suki continued to say to Katara. "He doesn't tend to show his feelings, unless they happen to be anger, mostly toward Sokka."

"And that's what drives me crazy." Katara said kicking a shell into the sea.

"You are thinking about this way to much." Suki said facing toward her friend, "I mean come on, it's only Zuko. Lets face it, the boy is no Brad Pitt."

"Your one to talk, look who you date."

"And your just saying that because he's your brother." Suki took a pause. "Look Katara, it's been obvious that you have liked Zuko since the 5th grade. Everyone noticed."

"Not everyone."

"No, EVERYONE!" Suki said. "I remember when you and Jet dated back in high school. He told Sokka that all you talked about was Zuko. and you always hanged out with him"

Katara closed her eyes. She thought about everything she has been through with Zuko. Despite the fact she had denied it over and over again, she couldn't deny it anymore. "Maybe I do..."

Zuko had some a small break between waiting on tables. He was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Hello" a familiar voice came

Zuko opened his eyes, to see that girl again. "Jean right?"

"Jin." She smiled "And your Zuko right. So you new?"

"Second day."

"Well welcome to the family"

"Is this everyone's life or something here?" Zuko snapped at the girl

Jin laugh, "Well, I seem the only person here who life and blood isn't The White Lotus."

"That's two of us." Zuko said in a low voice

Jin laughed again, "You're funny Zuko."

"Umm, Thanks?"

"I should be getting back to working, before Dan comes around." Jin began. She started to walk away, she stopped and turned around. "Hey Zuko, when do you get off?"

"4:30, why?"

"You wanna hang out afterwards?"

Zuko was stunned. She wanted to hang out with him? But, why? Thinking about it for a second no one every asked him to hang out one-on-one. He looked back at Jin "Sure, whatever"

"Admitting it is the first step." Suki said to Katara as the two girls walked back to their cars.

"It's Zuko we're talking about not some type of drug addiction."

"Would you just listen! Ok So you do like him, but what you need to know is that their are other fish in the sea. I know!" Suki spun around and faced Katara, "I'll set you up on a date."

"What! Suki no!."

"No I know the perfect guy for you." Suki had a hug smile on her face, "He's my next door neighbor. He's really nice and really funny. He's a huge sports fan. You'll like him, I'm sure you will."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"It'll be fun." Suki said still trying to convince Katara. "We'll double date, me and Sokka and you and him."

"I guess it could be fun." Katara said, "Why not."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Siblings

Azula sat in her room, sketch book open drawing some new idea for outfits that came into her head. She looked down at her watch, 5:00. Zuko should have been home by now. Which made Azula so happy as she knew her father would flip out on Zuzu the second he walked in the door. But if she knew her father...

"Azula!" Ozai yelled from downstairs.

Azula closed her sketch book and walked to the front of the railing. She put on a sick smile "Yes, daddy?"

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know?"

"Call him," Ozai said as he walked away, "Tell him he better get home now!"

"Right away daddy." Azula walked back to her room, pulled out her cell phone, and called Zuko's number.

"This is Zuko, leave a message."

"Zuzu, it's Azula. Father wants to know why your not home. Call me back, and I recommend not calling the house as you do not want to talk to him at the moment." Azula hung up her phone and threw it across the room.

Azula has always been the favorite of her fathers. She had always done alot better in school and always achieved in whatever she tried. However one thing Azula never could stand was the fact that her brother was the heir to her father's company. She never understood why, it almost ticked her off a bit. She knew she was far more superior in knowing the company then Zuzu. Azula used to sit in on her father's meeting when she was younger ( Granted she did have somewhat of a crush on her father's vise president Zhao, but over time she knew what it was to be a real estate developer). And yet when it came time to choose a major, Azula expected her father would tell her not to major in Fashion Merchandising, but go into business. But last year, she could remember the phone call made to Zuko, telling him to switch majors as he would never amount to anything under an English degree.

Azula shook it off. She was thinking way to much. She knew when the time would come and Zuko would be CEO, he would fail. Azula laughed to herself at the thought. She opened her sketch book again and continued to draw. Then from across the room her cell phone rang. She smirked as she knew who it was.

"Zuzu?"

"Would you stop that!" Zuko's voice said on the other line, "Ok, I'm going out after work." Azula let out a laugh. "WHAT?!?!"

"Going out?" She said chocking on her laughter, "With who?"

"A friend from work."

"Awww, Zuzu, you made a fwiend."

"I said stop that. I don't know when I'l be home. Tell dad not to wait up for me."

"Hey it's your funeral. " Azula hung up her phone.

Sokka raced home on his motorcycle. His mind racing with thoughts about what happened at the garage. It was bad enough he had to see and speck to Zuko. But now his sister actually called him. Although he always knew Katara had a crush on him, everyone did. Well, everyone except Zuko (Oblivious idiot, Sokka thought).

Granted Sokka never did approve of Katara's chose in men. Her first boyfriend Haru always seemed a bit, well, girly. When a boy takes longer then a girl to get ready for a date, you know that isn't right. Sokka blamed he fact that the boy was practically raised by his mother. The next boyfriend, was a dozy in Sokka's mind, Jet. Sokka hated Jet from the spot, when they first met in freshmen year on the soccer team. There was always something wrong with him. It wasn't until Sokka found out that Jet was planning to sabotage the other team before a big play off that Sokka really knew the kid was no good. However, over time he did become friends with him, but he never did like the fact that he was dating Katara.

Now there was Zuko. Sokka would rather have Jet date, marry, and father her children over Zuko breathing in the same air as Katara. The kid was a spoiled brat who needed serious anger management issues. Sokka didn't realize how mad this made him til he realized he was going 20 over the speed limit. He took a breath and turned down another street.

Sokka had way to much on his mind, and he always found driving always seemed to relax him. Even though his ride from his house to his job was only ten minutes away, so to really clear his head he decided to ride around more. Today he decided to ride through the "Rich Neighborhood.". The only time Sokka ever drove through it was to pick up Toph. And she didn't live to far into the neighborhood so Sokka never got a great look at everything. He slowed down as he came to a house that looked somewhat familiar. Sokka took off his helmet as he looked at the house. It came to him.

"This is Zuko's house!" he said. Sokka had been her a few times. Mostly for soccer parties. He remember many times getting lost in his house just trying to find the bathroom. "Well, I now know why he is a spoiled brat."

Azula paced around her room. She was so bored. Ty Lee was at the gym all day, practicing another routine. And Mai was working all day. She knew, also Mai wouldn't want to go out after work as she would be tired. It's funny, Azula thought, Mai complains all the time she's bored out of her mind, but when it comes to going out, Mai usually opts out.That is unless, the three girls are hanging out at Azula's house. It was obvious to Azula why she liked it, Zuko.

Mai has had an obvious crush on Zuko since she was in kindergarden. Every time someone would mention Zuko's name, Mai would become beet red and have this girly smile on her face. Which was quite out of character for Mai. Ty Lee always teased her about it, at random time while hanging out her house, Ty Lee would just say "Hey Zuko" out of nowhere, even if he was nowhere in sight.

Azula went to her window and looked out, nothing out of the ordinary. Except some guy on a motorcycle. Azula looked closer. It was that kid who use to be on Zuko's soccer team, and the brother of that slut who always use to hang around Zuko. What was his name, sock something or another. Azula scoffed, and went over to the intercom in her room.

"Julio?" She called

"Yes Miss Azula?" said the gardener

"Can you turn on the sprinklers?"

Sokka sighed, as he put his helmet back on. He took one last look at the house. When out of nowhere, he was hit with a face full of water. He revved up his motorcycle and drove away.

Azula stood at the window and gave a smirk. She closed he blinds and went back to drawing


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Date From Hell

Sokka walked into the house, he walked up to his room and collapse on his bed. He was still soaking wet from the stupid sprinklers. He threw his helmet into the corner. The house was really quiet. His grandmother was out running errands, while he guessed his sister was still at the beach. He looked at his clock, 5:13. He sighed and put his face back into the pillow. He heard the door slam from downstairs.

"Sokka!" His sister yelled.

"In my room!" He yelled back

He could hear Katara come running up the stairs. She opened the door and stood there with a smile on her face. "Get up!"

"Why?"

"Where going on a date."

Sokka sat up in bed, "Whoa whoa whoa. What?"

"Me and Suki were talking today," Katara said as she leaned in the doorway. "and she's planned a blind date with her neighbor tonight. And she was thinking we could double date!"

"Gee, I love the way my girlfriend tells me these things." Sokka reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, 13 missed calls, all Suki. "Maybe she did try to tell me," he said under his breath. He put his phone away and looked back up at Katara. "So, her neighbor? Did she say who?"

"No clue," Katara shook her head, "She just said he's a huge sports fan."

Sokka thought for a moment, "Huge sports fan..." Then his face perked up, and he got this crazy smile on his face. "She means Charles."

"Oh, Charles is his name." Katara said, it was then she noticed the expression on her brother's face. "What's with Charles?"

"You'll find out." Sokka said as he pushed Katara out of his room, "Gotta get ready little sis!" As he shut the door.

"Sokka wait a moment, what's with this guy!" Katara called through the door. On the other side she could hear him laughing, this wasn't a good sign. As Katara got ready, her feelings of excitedness turned quickly to nervousness. What was with this guy? Was he some sort of freak? She took a slow deep breath and stepped out of her room. Sokka was standing there with helmets in his hand. "No!"

"But I..."

"No" Katara said again.

Sokka frowned as he threw the helmets back into his room, "But I'm driving." He said as he took the keys from Katara.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Suki's house. Sokka honked the horn twice. Suki popped her out of the door.

"Just one more moment!" She yelled before going back in. Sokka got out of the car and Katara soon followed. They waited about five minuets when Suki came out, soon followed by a boy ( Katara supposed this was this "Charles.")

"Katara," Suki said, "This is Charles Franklin Gyvin! Charles, this is Katara!

Katara looked at the kid, he seemed alright. Longish hair, tied back, tall, lanky arms. "Very nice to meet you Charles." Katara said putting her hand out.

Charles reached out and took her hand and kissed it. "Very nice to meet you." He said right back. Katara gave a sheepish grin, Ok a little creepy, she thought

"And you've met Sokka before." Suki said pointing to Sokka who was trying to contain his laughter.

"So," Katara said quickly, "Where are we off to."

"Well, "Charles said "I wanted to take you all to my favorite spot to sit down and watch the games."

Don't say the White Lotus, Katara thought out of fear of seeing Zuko.

"Since there is a big baseball game on tonight, I didn't want to miss it."

Don't say the White Lotus.

"I'm taking you all to The Earth Rumbler." The Earth Rumbler was a sports bar in the town. It was not Katara's favorite place to go, as it was really noisy, (especially on game nights), it smelled of cigarettes, and the food was terrible.

"How...nice" Katara said. She shot a look over to Suki, who gave a smile. She then looked over to Sokka who still was trying to contain his laughter.

As the car ride went on, it became more apparent to Katara why Sokka didn't like this kid. He, for one second, did not stop talking about sports! Katara did do some sports, (she was captain of the water polo team in high school) and she did go to all of Sokka's various sporting events. But she never called herself a fan. But Charles was seriously getting on her last nerve. By the time they arrived at the restaurant Katara was ready to walk out on the date. They sat down at a table, that faced a TV. This was the first time in a long time that Charles did not talk. The only time he did talk, was to just order his food. She couldn't believe she accepted to go on a date with this guy.

Katara looked up at the TV to see both teams were tied. The team that, Charles seemed to be rooting for, was up to bat. Charles was on the edge of his seat.

"And heres the wind up" The announcer said, the player hit the ball straight into the outfield, "It's going...going GONE! HOMERUN!"

In one second, Charles leaped up out of his chair, threw his arms into the air while yelling. It almost looked like he was having some sort of seizure attack. He even started to foam at the mouth.

Katara shot a look to Sokka who was on the floor laughing, then to Suki. "Suki," Katara said getting up, "I need we need to apply more make-up."

"What are you guys talking about," Sokka said wiping a tear from his eye, "You guys have enough on. In fact I keep telling Suki she wears to much."

Katara snapped around, "We need to talk about girls stuff." Sokka turned around and returned to his buffalo wings, as Katara dragged Suki into the bathroom. The door slammed as Katara stood there with her arm crossed.

"I told you he was a big sports fan." Suki said. Katara was not pleased. "Ok listen. He has a habit of doing that occasionally."

"Of what, foaming at the mouth?"

"He gets excited easily." Suki sighed, "Listen the kid got picked alot in high school, and called him names alot. Besides...that, he's a nice guy."

"What names? Foamy? Frothers? Crazy Foaming Guy?"

"Well...yeah."

Katara folded her arms again. She sighed as she opened the bathroom door. She stood in the door way and turned around, "I..." she started, " I think I need to go home."

The car ride was silent on the way home. No one talked, well no one except, Charles who would not shut up about the night's game. It didn't matter that no one said anything he just went on and on. Even Sokka had finally shut up, and stopped laughing. Katara looked out the window to see they were on her street.

"Uhhh, Sokka." She said, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Me and Suki wanted some alone time. You know we haven't seen each other in a few months." Sokka said. Katara crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed toward Sokka. "We are just going out to the bar for a drink. Tell Gran-Gran not to wait up." Sokka put the car in park as he stopped in front of their house.

Katara took off her seat belt as she got out of the car. She opened the door, and turned to Sokka. "Just don't do anything stupid." Sokka smiled at his sister as she just rolled her eyes.

"Katara," Charles said as she got out of the car, "I had a wonderful time. I hope I'll see you again."

"Yea, thanks" Katara said running her hand through her hair, "Just don't call me, I'll call you. 'K?"

"But you don't have my numb..." SLAM

Katara reached into her bag and pulled out her house keys. As she walked into the house, she looked down at her watch. It was only eleven o'clock, yet Katara was exhausted. She went into her grandma's room to tell her she was home and tell her about Sokka. Then she went into her room, changed from her clothes and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes. She turned on her side and open her eyes to see all her photos. Then a thought occurred to her. She had not thought about Zuko all night.

"Maybe I needed this, " Katara said. "Even thought It was a date from hell."


	9. Chapter 9:Rewritten

Chapter 9-Everyone Has Secrets

Zuko sat in the bar, sitting across from him was this Jin girl. She seemed so infatuated by him. He say something and she always laugh and tell him that he is so funny.

"Do you come her often?" she asked him.

"I tend not to go out much." Zuko said, "I don't really like people. And people don't like me."

"Hmm, "Jin said, "I can see. I mean how people react to you in the restaurant. It's horrible the way they treat you."

"I might just deserve it."

"No, it something that people shouldn't judge you on." Jin smiled and placed her hand on Zuko's hand. "Can I ask..."

"You might as well," Zuko said pulling his hand away, "No one has shut up about it since I got home."

"So you got it recently?"

"Got what?"

"Your scar." Jin said pointing to the left side of Zuko's face. "I was talking about your scar."

Zuko brushed her hand away and took a sip of his drink. He looked back at Jin. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I can't believe you thought Foamy was going to be a good date for Katara!" Sokka said as he opened the door to the bar, "The kid's a freak!"

"You remember in high school how he got picked on!" Suki said following her boyfriend, "I thought it be a great confidence booster."

"Well I won't stop hearing about it for years to come."Sokka groaned, " Hey Suki, get a table, and I'll get us some drinks."

"Sure," Suki pulled out her ID and handed it to Sokka. He smiled and walked up to the bar.

Zuko slumped over in his chair as he starred toward the bar. A group of men had just sat down and whispered to one another. Occasionally one of them look up and stare toward Zuko. Zuko's eye wandered away from the men. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He looked back to Jin, "You're not from around here are you?"

Jin laughed, "Oh no." She smiled "I just work at The White Lotus. I'm from the next town over."

"Why do you come all the way out here to work." Zuko said and he took the cigarette out of his mouth, "The next town is a little over a half hour away."

"Well, it's not very safe there." Jin said as she put her drink down. "I use to live in another state until my parents lost both of their jobs. We came to live here and the only town around her that was affordable was where we live now. Plus there are no jobs around here that pay well, except The White Lotus. But I've been working for a few months and it's been going well, making good tips!" Jin smiled again as she brought her drink to her lips, "That's enough about me. What abut you? What's your family like?"

Unfortunately Zuko was in mid-drink when she asked him. He spit out his drink all over the table, and a bit on Jin. Jin cocked her head, then took a napkin and quickly cleaned herself off. "I uhhh...umm." Zuko had no idea what to say. "I...just live with me father and sister."

Jin sat there almost expecting to be more of the story.

"That's it really." Zuko shrugged.

"Just your dad and sister?"

"Yea."

Jin sighed, "Well I can see with you it a sensitive subject." Jin leaned forward and ruffled Zuko's hair. Zuko fixed his hair, as Jin giggled. Zuko wasn't' quite sure what was so funny. Everything he did, she giggled. "Hey Zuko?" she said, as she reached into her wallet, she pulled out some cash and her ID, "Can you get me another drink, and get one yourself. It's on me."

"Uhh Sure." Zuko took her money and walked up to the bar, the men had stopped whispering. Zuko had ordered the drink and turned back to go to the table. His mind wasn't fully there and he wasn't aware of his surrounding. It wasn't until he ran right into the guy behind him holding two drinks. Both of their drinks went all over. Zuko looked u to see who it was.

"Sokka?"

Sokka looked up, "Well, look who it is?" Sokka gave a laugh.

Both guys stood facing each other. Tension built in the room. Suki looked up from the table, her face had a worried expression on it, she got up and ran over. Jin looked up, and ran over as well.

"Zuko what's wrong?" She soon saw Sokka covered in both of their drinks, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Let me buy you guys another round."

"No," Suki said pulling Sokka away, "We're fine. Come on Sokka!"

"Why should you pay." Sokka said to Jin, "Have Zuzu pay. It's his fault. Plus he's got the money after all."

"Let's go Jin." Zuko said, as he pulled Jin toward the door.

"Zuko what's he talking about?" Jin asked

"Nothing," Zuko said, "Don't pay any attention to him, he's probably drunk."

"Your little girlfriend doesn't know about how you helped put the whole town out of business?" Sokka kept yelling

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled

"Zuko doesn't have to tell me anything if he doesn't want to." Jin said, as she broke free of Zuko grip. "Everyone has their secrets."

"It's no secret! Ask anyone, they'll be glade to tell you what they think of him and his family." Sokka kept on yelling, trying to pull away from Suki, who seemed to have a pretty good grip on him. "They will be happy to tell you what a angry, son of a bitch he is."

Zuko had enough. He walked right back to Sokka, and punched him square in the nose. Suki jumped back, she knew what would happen next she wasn't gonna be able to stop. Sokka brought his fist up and punched Zuko, causing both boys to fall to the floor.

Jin gasped and backed up as she saw the two boys brawling on the bar floor. Suki kept yelling at Sokka at him telling he's an idiot. The bartender came out from behind the bar and pulled Sokka off Zuko. Jin tried to help Zuko up off the floor and saw he had a black eye. Zuko pushed Jin away, and ran out the door. Jin turned to Suki and Sokka, who has wiping blood away from his nose.

"I am so sorry" Jin said as she ran out the door chasing Zuko. She saw him walking to his car, she tried to run to catch up to him. "Zuko!" She called.

He heard her, as he turned around to see her there. But he just kept on walking.

"Zuko look at me," Jin said as she came up behind him at his car, " Let me see your eye."

She reached up to touch his scared side of his face.Before she could, Zuko grabbed her hand. He turned around, and looked her dead in the eye. He pushed Jin backwards. She fell onto the car parked next to his car. She stood there dumbfounded.

"Go home." He said, to her, still staring her straight in the eyes, "And don't ever try talking to me again."

"Zuko...I...I don't understand."

Zuko got into his car. Right before he closed the door, he sighed and said, "It's complicated." And he speed off, leaving Jin alone in the parking lot.

Zuko raced home. He prayed that his sister told his father not to wait up. And he also hoped he actually listened. He had no desire to hear another speech from his father about how much of a failure he is. He came to a stop site and looked in the rearview mirror. His right eye was really black and blue. He leaned his head against the seat. A few minuets later he arrived home. He entered through the back of the house by the kitchen. The house was quite. He walked past his father's office.

"Please be asleep, please be asleep" he said quietly over and over. He peered in and say no one. He gave sigh of relief. He walked upstairs to see both his fathers and sister's bedroom doors were closed, which meant they were asleep. Zuko gave another sigh, as he quietly walked into his room and shut the door quietly. He threw his shoes off,and took off his shirt. He laid in bed thinking about how he was going to explain the black eye to his father. When it hit him, Crap, he thought. He had to go to church in the morning, where he'll see everyone including Katara...and Sokka. He dreaded what tomorrow would bring. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off the sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Sunday Morning

"Wakey-Waky Zuzu."

Zuko opened his eyes to see Azula standing over. He got scared and jump a little, causing him to almost fall off the bed. "Christ Azula..."

"Uh-Uh Uh!" Azula said waving her finger, "Not a nice thing to say on a Sunday. So what happen to your eye?"

"It's still black and blue?"

"Yea. You look like a raccoon."

"Your so witty."

"So what happen?"

Zuko sighed, "I got into a fight with that Sokka kid."

Azula gave a little laugh "Dad's going to flip when he hears that you know."Azula smiled. She turned on her heels and left the room. She closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes for a second, and walked back to her room.

Zuko came down stairs a bit after his talk with Azula. He braced himself for the worst. And sure enough, there at the end of the stairs, was Ozai. His arms were crossed and he had not a pretty look on his face. Zuko walked right past him and straight into the living room.

"What time did yo come home last night?" Ozai demanded, Zuko didn't answer. "Zuko! What time did you come home last night?"

"11:30." Zuko grumbled.

"And what happen with your eye?"

Zuko had to almost force the next words out of his mouth, "I got into a fight."

Ozai groaned, "What am I going to do with you Zuko?" He sat down in a chair facing Zuko."How many fights has this been?"

"I haven't been in a fight since high school." Zuko grumbled again, "If you count that, then one."

"Your sister was never like this."

"That's because people are too scared of her."

"Don't talk about your sister like that!"

"Do you yell at her with what she says about me!"

"Azula never came home late at night," Ozai started to say as he got up and slowly moved to Zuko. "Smelling of cigarettes and beer with black eyes."

"I'm 21 years old," Zuko said standing his ground, "Why do you insist on treating me like a child!"

"You sure act like one."

Azula sat at the top of the stairs listening to her brother and father argue. She could have let it gone on all morning, but she knew if they did something was bad was going to happen. She knew her father had a temper, a really bad one at that. And she didn't want to see anything happen again. She stood up, and walked down. She stood at the landing a cleared her throat. Both Ozai and Zuko snapped there heads around. "Don't we have to get going?" She said.

Ozai turned back to Zuko, "We'll talk about this when we get home."

As Zuko and his family walked into the church, all heads turned. Some faces were disgusted,others were surprised. Zuko walked past a row and he caught a quick glance at Katara. She looked up, and gave a small smile. Right next to her was Sokka. He had a bandage going across his nose, and had an ice pack in his hand. He glared at Zuko, Zuko's head snapped looking forward again.

Katara looked back to Sokka." Put the ice pack on your nose."

Sokka sighed as he placed the pack on his nose. "This is so stupid. Why'd you make me bring this to church?"

"Because until Gran-Gran takes you to the doctor, we have to keep the swelling down." Katara said, "And you're still not going to tell what happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Put the pack on" Katara snapped. Katara looked toward Zuko. He was sitting besides his father, his arms were crossed. But she noticed something. She looked at his right eye and noticed that it was black and blue. She sat there for a while trying to think if Zuko's black eye could be involved with Sokka's nose.She turned to her brother, "So, what did you and Suki do last night?"

"We dropped off Charles, then went to the bar. Nothing much."

"And was anyone there?"

Sokka eyes narrowed, "Why."

"I'm trying to make pleasant conversation with my big brother."

Sokka cocked his head as Katara smiled, " We saw some people there."

"And did anything happen between you and said person."

"No" Sokka said, getting defensive, "What are you talking about! Nothing happen last night between me and Zuko."

"You did see Zuko at the bar last night."

Sokka went to open his mouth, the closed it. He sat forward and crossed his arms, "Crap"

"Shhhh" Gran-Gran hushed

"I can't believe it!" Katara whispered. "You got into a fight with Zuko! How old are you 12!"

"Ok he punched me first."Sokka whispered back, taking the ice pack off his nose.

"Ice pack on nose!" Katara sad through her teeth and she pushed the ice back on his nose.

"Jesus Christ!" Sokka said loudly. Everyone in the church turned around.

"Sokka, be quiet!" Gran-Gran hushed him again

"Not my fault" Sokka said. He turned to Katara who's arms were crossed

"You're apologizing to Zuko."She said

"Why do I have to apologize?!?" Sokka said in a very loud whisper. "He punched me first. I am not going to apologize because you feel sorry for the kid."

"Well what did you do?"

"He was out with some girl..."

"Girl?" Katara perked up

"Yeah, a girl." Sokka said, "Well I might have been a little drunk, and said somethings.

"Who was the girl?"

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She's not from around here."

Katara's mind raced. Zuko was with another girl,but then why should she care. Zuko was not her concern anymore. She had wasted to much of her time on Zuko. Why would she care if Zuko was going out with another girl. Why should she care about Zuko! Zuko meant nothing to her! Then, Katara thought as she looked toward him, Why can't I stop thinking about him.

The service went on, and the temperature went up. The town's church was built many years ago and had no air conditioning. This made it brutal in the summer months. Every sunday Reverend Gyatso would ask to please donate for a air conditioning. However with many of the citizens out of work, and low on cash, no one was able to donate enough. So everyone had to suffer. And when service ended, it couldn't have come faster.

Katara walked outside and met up with Toph and Aang. Sokka rushed off with Gran-Gran to the doctors. It was surprisingly cooler outside then it was in the church. Katara started to explain to her friends what Sokka told her.

"Ha!" Toph laughed, "Sokka got beat up by Emo-Boy."

"Well apparently Zuko got a good does of his own medicine too." Aang said, "Did you see his eye?"

"No." Toph said

"Sokka gave him a black eye!" Aang said

Toph started to laugh again.

Aang closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sure after they saw each other yesterday at the garage, it was building up." Aang opened his eyes, to see Katara with her hands on her hips looking down. "Katara what it is?"

Katara looked up quickly, "Oh, uhhh, Nothing."

Aang stared at Katara for a moment. Then he took a breath, "Hey guys. Since I'm gonna drive you home Katara, how about we go out for breakfast?"

"I'm up for it Twinkle Toes." Toph shrugged, "Sugar Queen?"

"What? Oh sure." Katara said

Aang and Toph went to go to Aang's car. However Katara stood there, still hands on her hips, in thought. "Hey, Katara! You coming?" Aang called

"What!" Katara spoke up, "Uhh, You guys get the car and bring it up here. Ok?"

Toph seemed to know why, she sighed and began to walk away with Aang, "Come on Twinkle Toes."

Katara waited till they were a good distance away. She looked around to see Azula talking to Ty Lee. While it seemed Ozai was busy talking to Ty Lee's parents. Zuko stood off to the side. Katara began to walk over to him. This was the first time she had seem his, beside at the White Lotus. She walked up to him slowly.

"Hey Zuko." She said.

Zuko looked up and saw her. His eye looked pretty bad. He turned back away, "Hey" He said softly.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

This was so awkward, and Katara had to wrap this up quickly before Aang and Toph came back. She sighed, "Ok first off, I want to apologize for my brother. He was a complete jerk to you last night. And to top it all off, I think he said he was drunk." Zuko said nothing. "Second of all, Sokka said you were with a girl last night."

Zuko looked up. He brushed his hair out of his face. "She was no one." He said, "Just a friend from work."

"Just a friend." Katara repeated, "That's nice, I actually wanted to know how it went with you two last night."

"Was ok."

"Thats..."Katara swallowed hard, "That's great." She said out loud, although she was yelling at herself inside. "So, well I know that it's only 3 days into summer but we should definitely try and catch up. I just would like to know what you've been up to."

"Whatever" He said.

A car honked from behind them. Katara turned around to see Aang's car. Toph sat in the fount seat with her arm folded, Aang seemed not to happy. Katara turned to Zuko, and smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see yo around." She walked to the car, then turned around quickly, "Please call me tonight." She got in the car, leaving Zuko there by himself. He watched the car speed off out of the parking lot. Zuko sighed then quietly said, "Bye, Katara."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Truth's Revealed

Katara walked into her house, and placed her bag on a chair in the living room. She walked into he kitchen and looked out the backyard door. She saw Sokka sitting outside by the pool. He seemed to be sleeping. Katara smirked at her brother. She moved away from the window and walked into the den. In there she found Gran-Gran sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey Gran-Gran." Katara said

"Katara," She said, "Your home bit later then I thought."

"I went out to breakfast with Aang and Toph." She said as she sat down next to her grandmother. "How's Sokka?"

"Well, his nose isn't broken," Gran-Gran said

"That's good to hear." Katara smiled

"Now, I need you to run some errands for me."Gran-Gran said pulling out from her book." I want you to go to the supermarket and pick up a few things."

Katara sighed as she took the list from her. She then smiled again, "I'll get to that right away." She went up to her room and changed out of her skirt and threw on a pair of jeans. She put her hair into a pony tail and let two strands fall onto her face. Katara then grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Ever since her mom died Katara had always tried to help around the house. When her father left, Sokka almost became the man of the house. Katara never mind going food shopping as it seemed to be one of her jobs (Besides the cleaning). Her grandmother helps her out to by doing other errands. It's something Katara never minded. She's been doing them since she was 14.

Katara jumped in her car and checked her phone. Text message from Suki, text message from Jet, missed calls from Jet, just no, Zuko. She sighed, he wasn't going to call. He never does. Every time she said goodbye to him, it's always been "Call me later ok?" or, "Call me when you get home." In her mind, she hoped and prayed for him to call. And she always hoped that one day he will. She slipped her phone back into her purse, and turned on the car. The stereo was blasted "Read My Mind". Katara changed the station quickly.

Sunday always seem to be the day when the whole town went food shopping. You almost always say someone you knew, which in turns could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Their seemed to be a definite difference between to two half of town. They're was the rich half, Katara only ventured in there to pick up Toph, and she lived pretty close to the border of the rich side to the middle class side. When Ozai took started to buy up land and company's the middle class side seemed to be the most effective. Many people lost their jobs, stores closed and many people had to leave the town as they couldn't afford to live in their house anymore.

Katara arrived at the supermarket to discover, not many people were there. This was the first time Katara had been back since the unemployment incident, so it this was new to Katara. She walked into the supermarket, grabbed her grandmother's list from her bag, and grabbed a shopping cart. It was extremely quite in there. Very unusual, thought Katara. She sighed as she continued shopping. She was just about done, as she made her way down the last aisle. She looked down it, to see a familiar face. It couldn't be, she thought. She moved quicker down the aisle as she moved closer. It was, she thought again.

"Iroh?" She said

The man turned around, "Katara?" He said, "How are you?"

"I'm...I'm good." She said, "How about you?"

Iroh let out a sigh, "Getting by." He crossed her arms, "Things just haven't been the same."

"Have you talked to Zuko?" Katara asked.

"No," Iroh said again, "I haven't talked to him or seen him in over 5 months."

"5 months? That's how long it's been?"

"About, I haven't been keeping track." There was a long pause, Katara knew she shouldn't have brought up the subject of Zuko. She felt stupid for doing so. "Not many people here." Iroh said.

"Yeah," Katara said, "I was surprised when I pulled into the parking lot."

"Well with over half the town out of work, and low on cash," Iroh pointed out, "People are trying to cut back on their shopping. Alot of people try to come once every two weeks. I even know some who try to come once a month."

"How have you been doing?" This wasn't the time and place to ask that question, Katara thought

"Me?" Iroh said, which was followed by a laugh, "I'm doing fine. Luckily the money I made from when "The Jasmine Dragon" was open has been keeping me satisfied."

There was another long pause. A question burnt in Katara's mind, she knew she had to ask it. But she just couldn't. No, she thought, I'm not going to! Then it just came out.

"What happen with you and Zuko?" The sentence just flew out of her mouth. Iroh stared at her, he didn't know what to say. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked it."

"He never told you did he?"

"What?"

"My nephew never did tell you what happen with me and him." Iroh said, he gave a small smile, "He's still the same." He then sighed and looked at Katara. "Find me when you're done, meet me outside. I'll explain everything."

Katara almost ran through the store picking up the items on her grandmother's list. Her mind came up with new theories every second about why Zuko did what he did, or what happen. All were completely stupid and unrealistic. She walked outside, turned her head and saw Iroh. She walked over to him. She completely forgot about the fact she had groceries to be put away. She sat down on a bench, and Iroh say next to her.

"As you know, about a year ago. I opened my own coffee shop. Zuko helped me out. I even named him the co-owner. He'd been living with me for 6 years, and his attitude had finally changed for the better.

One night we were in the mist of closing up the shop. I was at the register while Zuko was bus sweeping the shop. Zuko also had a job and making sure the door was locked. He usually forgot it. I heard the bell ring at the door.

'Sorry we're closed' I said

'Even closed for family' A voice came

Both of us looked up at the same time to see Azula in the door way.

'What do you want?' Zuko said in a low voice.

'Gee Zuzu, You don't see me for 6 years and that's the greeting I get.'

'What do you want' Zuko said again.

Azula sighed 'I want to talk to you' She said and looked toward me, 'Alone.'

I had no idea what my niece wanted to talk about to Zuko so badly. I went into the back room. Luckily I was able to hear and see their conversation.

'Daddy wanted me to tell you something' Azula turned away from Zuko, 'He doesn't blame you for mom's death. He'll let you come home, but you have to help him.'

'With what?'

'Closing down all these God forsaken business on this side of town.'

I could see Zuko wasn't to sure about this. He thought it over for a while. Azula stood there, her arms crossed. She let out a sigh

'Listen,' She said, 'When you finally make up your mind, let me know. Good night Zuzu.' She turned to leave, and stopped in the door way 'And good night Uncle Iroh as I know you were spying on us!' She closed the door behind her.

When I came out of the back room, I saw Zuko standing there. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me.

'Come on, Zuko.' I said, as I turned off the lights to the shop. Zuko soon followed.

That night Zuko was quite, I didn't hear from him until the morning when it was time to open the shop again. I had to say something to him.

'Zuko, I'm not going to tell you what decision to make. I just want you to make the right decision.'

Zuko didn't say anything still.

'I want you to think of your future.'

'My future was to always take over the family business.' Zuko said finally, 'I know what the right decision is.'

'In making the decision to go with your father, you going to hurt many people in this town.' I said to him

'Made your decision Zuzu?' We looked up to see Azula standing in the doorway. She had an evil smile on her face. She looked right at Zuko, then to me. I took that as a hint that she wanted to talk to Zuko alone again. I went into the back room, again. However I didn't want to listen in this time. I waited for a while, when I came back out I saw Zuko was gone. I an idea he chose to go back home, but deep down, I was hoping he wouldn't make that decision.

The next morning, I came to the shop to open it up. When I went to the front to unlock the door, I saw my brother.

'Ozai,' I said, "good morning."

'Good morning brother.' He said. Something wasn't quite right. He seemed to friendly, which with Ozai, is a very bad thing.

"So what brings you to 'The Jasmine Dragon', this morning.' I went to unlock the door, when Ozai stopped me.

'I'm afraid I cannot let you continue in what you are doing.'

'Ozai this is my coffee shop.'

'No,' He said as he reached into his suit, and pulled out a paper. ' It's my coffee shop now.'

He handed me the paper, I opened it up to see it was a contact. Allowing Ozai to take over the shop. It was signed by Ozai, and the co-owner Zuko."

Katara's face dropped as she heard the end of Iroh's story. How could Zuko do that, to his uncle?

"Iroh" She said, "How...Why...After all those years. Why would Zuko betray you like that."

Iroh gave a small smile. " Zuko was expected to carry out with the family business. And when he was sent away to live with me, he lost the title of being the heir. Azula said that helping Ozai out, he would regain the title."

"I always remember Zuko saying, when he was younger, how he wanted to be like his father." Katara sighed, "Being this big real estate tycoon his father was known for."

Iroh smiled faded. He got up and looked at Katara. "You know Katara," He said, "There's good inside Zuko, he's just misguided." He turned around and left.

Katara drove home, still thinking about what Iroh told her. When she got home she dropped off the groceries in the kitchen, and went up to her room. She sat in there all day. She kept checking her phone. Still hoping Zuko would call. She paced around her bed. The phone would ring, but it was either Toph, or Jet, or Aang, or Jet or Haru or Jet! No Zuko. She sat on her bed. How many times have she said "Call me later," and how many times has he called her, zero! She had it, this was the final straw. Between this, and Iroh's story, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her cell phone and called Zuko.

"This is Zuko leave a message"

Katara took a deep breath, "Zuko, this is Katara. It's 6:00. And if I am correct, I told you to call me tonight, and well you haven't called.Just wanted to know, what the hell is your deal! I just don't get you, Zuko. Oh and by the way I saw your uncle today. And you know what, he told me everything. Really, what is your problem, Zuko?!? I thought you have changed! Don't call me, don't talk to me ever again." She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"Hey Katara," Sokka said opening her door, "Gran-Gran wanted me to tell you dinner's ready."

"GET OUT!" She yelled

Sokka's eyes widen, "O..k." He said as he closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Could It Be?

Grounded! Twenty-one years old, and I still get grounded! Zuko thought as he paced around his room. Still however it's worse then what he could get. Zuko had seem his father when he got mad at his mother. It was never something that was fun to watch. Zuko usually escaped to his room with his sister and just hear the yelling and screaming from downstairs. Zuko tried for many years to block that memory out.

Zuko snapped around as he heard his phone. He looked down at the caller ID. "Katara" it blinked. Zuko ignored it, he wasn't in the mood. It would probably just be her trying to rekindle this friendship they supposedly have.

Zuko was two years older, but he nevermined hanging out with Katara. She had always been very mature. He even forgot sometime she was younger. Even compared to her brother she acted like the oldest.

He looked down at the phone to see Katara left a message. He decided to pick it up and listen to he message. Zuko had to hold the phone away from his ear as he felt like he was going to go deaf from Katara's yelling. She sounded very mad. All he did was not call her, why is she so mad?

"Oh and by the way I saw your uncle today. And you know what, he told me everything." Zuko's heart sank at Katara's words. He tuned out the rest of the message. When it was over he had it. He threw the phone against the wall, causing a slight hole.

"Zuzu?" Azula said coming in, "What the hell was that?!?" She noticed the hole in the wall. "Dad's going to kill you." She said as a smile came across her face.

"Good." Zuko said under his breath, "Death is sounding pretty good now."

"Quite being dramatic." Azula scoffed. "You were just like this when mom died. What happen this time?"

Zuko looked over to Azula. He knew she couldn't care less about his problems. He knew this, yet somehow, he still wanted to tell her. "Katara is mad at me."

"Oh no," Azula said in a monotone voice. "Well at least she won't stalk you anymore."

"She doesn't stalk me."

"Please, with all the "Hey Zuko," "Call me Zuko" "Wanna go to the beach, Zuko?" "Want me to get naked and dance around in front of you Zuko?" crap, I'm surprised you never noticed."

"Noticed what."

Azula stared at him, "My god. You're oblivious."

"Really what?"

Azula left his room, shutting the door on her way out. She was still smiling. She never could understand the relationship between her brother and that Katara girl. An idea came to her all of a sudden. She picked up her cell phone, and called a good friend of hers

"Hey, it's me" She said, "Can you come over. I think Zuko wants to see you."

Zuko laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. He calmed down a bit from before. Although he was still upset. And was thinking about what Azula was saying. Him and Katara were always friends. Nothing more, she acted the same way around Aang. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Azula go away."

"It's not Azula." said the voice.

Zuko knew that voice. It was one of Azula's friends, "Mai?"

The door opened, and there did stand Mai. She actually had a smile on her face, which is something Zuko rarely say. "Hey Zuko." She said.

"Uh, Hi."

"Azula said you weren't feeling great." She said sitting beside him on his bed.

"Uhh, thanks." Zuko said, "I'm feeling better though."

"Do you want to go out, get some coffee?" Mai asked.

"I'm grounded."

"Oh" Mai said, "Well, I guess I'm gonna leave."

"Wait" Zuko said, "You...can stay here if you want."

It had been fifteen minuets, and Zuko and Mai haven't said anything to each other. They sat there in silence.

"I'm bored." Mai sighed

"I know" Zuko sighed, "You've said that 10 time already."

"Did you really want me to come over?"

"What?"

"Azula said you needed me." Mai said

"I thought you were being nice." Zuko said, "Heard I was grounded, came to cheer me up."

Mai groaned, "You did not want me to come here." She got up, "I'm going to leave."

"Mai wait." Zuko got up and tried to stop her from leaving. A thought ran through his head, about what Azula said. He had to do it,"Mai, I need to know something" He said , he sighed and pulled Mi toward him, locking lips with her. He couldn't believe why he was doing this. It was the most awkward kiss in his life. He closed his eyes and back away. He opened his eyes again and saw Mai standing there. She was dumbfounded. Zuko didn't blame her. He didn't even know where that came from.

"I...I'll see you later." She said as she stepped out of his room.

"Well?" Azula said coming out of her room

"He kissed me." Mai said, still not sure what just happened

"He did?" Azula asked, she then crossed her arms, and smiled, "Well he's finally taking hints about girls liking him." She waited for Mai to leave before entering her brother's room, "What in hell what that Zuzu?" Sh said as the door flung open.

"Knock!" He said

"Mai said you kissed her?" Azula said, "What was that?"

"I needed to know something." He said as he hung his head, and I did find out.

"You are so weird." He scoffed as she left his room.

What Azula said before, about Katara stuck in his mind. The he starting thinking about everyone. Mai, she always seemed to blush and get quite whenever he was around. Then there was Jin, she laughed at everything he said, and asking him out after work. Even in college he dated a girl name Song. Granted they went on one date, if you didn't count how they first met.

Zuko was walking to class. It was raining so the floors were becoming slippery. Zuko tripped while going down the stairs. The next thing he knew he was in this girl's dorm. She asked him to stay the night as she was not comfortable him leaving yet. After that, she asked to see him again at a restaurant. He had an instant dislike for the girl. So half way trough the meal he ditched her. To add insult to injury, he stole her bike so he can get back to his dorm.

"I never did give her, her bike back." Zuko said to himself.

He sighed as he thought about Katara. She was his closest friend since he was four. He could remember her trying to drag him into the ocean when they were little, to her shoving ice cream in his face. They always had been close, but yet he couldn't stand her. She always had this attachment to him. Even with this whole "Call me." thing she always did. They even would get into a fight every week or so, and make up a day later

Could Katara like him. But why? They were complete opposites. Rich boy, Middle class girl. Broken family, adjusted family. Bad boy, good girl. But her remember his uncle always said, "opposites attract.".

He got up and looked out the window. The sun was just setting. Zuko closed his eyes, then went back to his bed. He turned his head to his clock, it was 8:30, but he just felt like he needed to rest. He'll think about this tomorrow. His mind was worn out enough from today.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Questions and Answers

Days have passed since Katara had left the message to Zuko. She had not thought about him once. She had been feeling so much better. She was finally enjoying her summer vacation. She had been hanging out with her friends, going to the beach, and working. (Katara was a receptionist at a pediatrician's doctors office.) She was enjoying herself for once. Nothing clouded her mind

Zuko, however wasn't enjoying his summer so much. He was still grounded and only allowed to leave the house for work. He still hated it as much as ever. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Jin. Jin would try to strike up a conversation, but Zuko would only ignore her. But no matter how many times he just gave her the cold shoulder, she would always smiled and say "Hi"

Zuko was on his break in the staff room one day. He sat at a table, his fingers tapping. He looked at his watch as he waited for his fifteen minuets to be up. He wish he could have had a cigarette, but Dan had been watching him closely. The door burst open, and Jin came running in.

"I cannot believe this." She said as she paced around the room with a newspaper in her hand. "I don't believe people are like this. This is evil, it's horrible. How could a human do this to another human!"

Zuko could have kept his mouth shut like he had been doing around Jin. But he felt sort of awkward. "Who you talking about."

Jin stooped and threw the paper in front of him. "Ozai Agni!" She said.

Zuko felt like he had fell to the floor. He grabbed the news paper. The headline read " Real estate tycoon vows to buy up more land.". "Goddamn it Dad" He said under his breath.

"Can you believe that man!" She said. "We need to do something Zuko! We need to speck up and stop him."

"No," Zuko said standing up, he walked back to Jin and shoved the paper back in her hand. "There is nothing you can do." He went to leave the break room. He knew Jin still stood there. His words rung in his head. It almost reminded him of Jet little speeches he made in high school. He left the room and walked back out on the floor.

It dawned on Zuko. Jet did use to date Katara. Maybe this whole thing with Katara, maybe, just maybe Jet could help him out. But he stopped. Why would he ask Jet. One, Jet hated him, and two he hated Jet. Both couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other (That is unless Jet was drunk and was hitting on Zuko, which tended to happen) He debated for a while, standing there. Katara wasn't such a big thing, so what if she might have liked him. But then, she was his closest friend. He leaned against the wall and punched the wall.

"Jet, I'm gonna kill you." He growled.

"Katara I'm boooooooorrreed!" Sokka said as he sat by the pool.

Katara placed her book down and took her sunglasses off, "Well Sokka what do you want me to do?"

"Idontknow" Sokka shrugged. Katara frowned at her brother, then picked up her book again. Sokka perked up all of a sudden, "I got it! Lets have a pool party!"

"Now?"

"No next year." Sokka said, Katara sighed, "Come on! We'll have Aang, Toph, Suki, Jet , Haru and everyone come over!"

"Do we have to invite Jet?" Katara said as she crossed her arms, "Every time we have him over he makes me pick him up at Lonshot's place."

"Well he is our friend," Sokka said, "So we kinda do have to invite him."

"Fine," Katara got up, "I'll call everyone, you get the food."

"And alcohol?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Need I remind you last time you drank." She said as she smacked Sokka in the nose.

"Ow!" Sokka said as he grabbed his nose in pain, " Fine, no alcohol!"

Katara went to get up, "And no buying just beef jerky either. You know Aang doesn't eat meet, and jerky makes me sick."

"You take all the fun out of everything."

Zuko knew he would be in trouble with his father. He knew he was going to tell him that he had to work for another hour or so. Even though deep down, he knew his father would find out someway that he was out and not at work. But yet somehow, he didn't care. What would he get, and smack across the face and more time being grounded. Zuko couldn't find it to care anymore. His life was ruined enough as it was. His only friend in the world hated him. His family thinks he is a complete failure, and he went back on the only family member who loved him.

Zuko sat in his car for a few minuets. "Can't believe I'm doing this." He said over and over. He sighed as he got out of the car. He went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and he saw Longshot there. "Uhh, Hi" Zuko said. Longshot said nothing. "Is Jet there." Longshot rolled his eyes and let Zuko in.

Zuko followed him into the living room, he saw Jet sitting on the couch with a book open, his arm in a sling. Jet looked up. "Well, well, well." Jet smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Smellerbee come in. Longshot quickly grabbed her and dragged her out.

"Wait, I want to see this!" She said, "This is gonna be good!"

"Hi, Jet" Zuko said

Jet got up and walked to Zuko. He kept smiling at him. "What do you want."

"I want to ask you something." Zuko said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Jet pulled it out of his mouth, and snapped it in half. Jet always hated smoking. His father and mother both died of lung caner when he was 8. Since then, Jet hated it with a deep passion saying that smoking killed his parents. "What do you want to ask." He said sitting down.

"It's about Katara."

Jet's eyes widened. "Kata...Katara!" He stuttered, "What about her?"

"I know she went out with you." Zuko leaned against the wall, "And how did she act around you before yo guys dated."

Jet scoffed, "Katara never liked me. I had to beg her to go out with me. Even then, she did like me, but I knew it was never love. Not many people knew this, but we broke up for two weeks after the whole sabotage the other team incident."

"Oh ok." Zuko said. It wasn't the answer hey was looking for at all.

"Tell you the truth, Zuzu..."

"Don't call me that..."

"When we dated, she did not stop talking about you."

It felt like a record scratched in Zuko's head, "What?!?!?!"

"Every Monday when I first saw her at school, 'I saw Zuko this week-end, we did this and that and this and that.' I kinda thought she had a thing for you."

Zuko slammed his head against the wall, "I do not get women."

"What?" Jet said leaning back, "Wait...You finally realized Katara likes you!"

"Well she hated me now."Zuko said. Jet Laughed. "What so funny?"

"Sorry," Jet said as he wiped a tear away from his eyes, "I just find the whole thing ironic. It takes you practically 12 year to see she finally likes you. And when you do, she hates your guts and wants you dead."

"Oh just shut up."

"Plus before you came in, I only got off the phone with her a few minuets go."

"Why?"

"Her and Sokka are having a pool party tonight." Jet said (almost kind of rubbing it in his face), "She's on her way to pick me up. Can't drive you know." He said pointing to his arm in the sling.

"So she is coming over here?" Zuko asked

"Yea, she should be here any second." Jet realized what he said only a second after that. When the door knocked and then they heard it opened "Oh, crap."

"Jet!" They heard Katara yell, "Come on, I don't have all day. Plus everyone should be there now."

Katara walked into the room. Zuko turned around and stood face to face with Katara.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I hate author's note. But I have to give one. I'm rating this chapter M, as there is alot of cursing going on.

Also I have a contest on my Deviant Art account for this story. Check it out! http://irishgal487.

Chapter 14-Love and Hate

The moment was tense. One second seemed to go by forever! All three of them stood still. Jet had no idea what to do. He was kinda caught in the middle here. In the background they could hear Smellerbee screaming that she wanted to watch what would happen. And they all knew Longshot was trying his best to hold her back.

"Well, "Jet said, finally breaking the silence after what had seemed forever, "I'm going to better gather up my stuff..."

"Don't you move Jet" Katara snapped. Jet sat back down. Katara stared at Zuko. Zuko barely looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Yea, Zuko what are you doing here?" Jet asked

"Shut up Jet." Zuko and Katara said together.

"I ask again," Katara asked again "What are you doing here."

"I needed to talk to Jet." Zuko said. " I did now I'm going home."

Katara blocked the doorway. "You aren't going anywhere until we talk!"

"I thought you said 'never talk to me again'?"

"We are talking."

"Really, you do not need me here." Jet said. He got up again, until he got a stare from Katara. Jet quietly sat back down.

"I just think Jet needs to know." Katara said, "Why you went away without telling anyone. What you did to your uncle!"

Zuko shot a look to Katara. "You can be quite a bitch sometimes you know." Zuko said under his breath.

Unfortunately Katara heard. Her mouth hung open, her eyes widened. Jet slowly got up and walked out of the room. Katara and Zuko stood there. Katara closed her mouth and in a spilt second raised her hand and slapped Zuko across the face.

"Don't you ever speck to me that way again do you hear me!" Katara said through her teeth with her finger right in Zuko's face. "You have no right to speck to me like that!"

Zuko smakced her hand away from his face, then sighed, "Katara," He said, "I'm...I'm..."

"No Zuko," She said, "You are not sorry."

"Katara..."

"Shove it Zuzu."

"Will you shut the hell up and let me talk!"

"Oh great way to get me to listen!" Katara scoffed.

"Picking up the sarcasm from your brother hmm?" Zuko said under his breath.

"Well, fine "Katara sighed, "I'm listening what do you want to tell me."

Zuko sighed, "Sorry for what just happened."

There was a moment pause. Katara stood there staring at Zuko. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"That's it!" She said, "That's all you are going to apologize for!" Katara gave a small laugh, "Zuko, I could give two shits about what just happened! What about everything that happen between you and your uncle! What about how you up and left not telling any of your friends why!"

"Katara you know just as well as I do you were my only friend." Zuko snapped, "Even before this whole thing with my Uncle and my father you know everyone hated me! No one ever liked me, if I disappeared from the world nobody would care!"

"Will you cut the emo crap!" Katara said

"You honestly have no idea what my life was like!"

"You've told me a hundred times Zuko!" She said leaning against the wall, placing her hand the her eyes, "I know your mother died, you got scared, and your father disowned you. I could write a book on your life story! " Katara sighed. "You are a piece of work."

"What do you mean?"

"A psychologist could have a field day with your head." Katara said as she sat down on a couch.

Zuko sighed and say next to her on the couch. He could feel the tension grow between them. She did not want him sitting there. It was now or never thought Zuko. "I know..."

"You know what?"

"I know you like me." Zuko said leaning over placing his arms on his legs. He clasped his hand and looked down. Afraid to see Katara's face. "I know that you have liked me for a long time." Zuko looked to see Katara's face. She did not look happy. Katara reached up her hand again and slapped him "Goddamn it, Katara."

"You're an ass hole." She said through her teeth. "I have never liked you. Don't you think that." She got up "JET WE'RE LEAVING!" She got up to leave the room, she turned around to Zuko once more. Then went out the front door.

Jet wasn't very far behind, "Rough break Zuko." He shrugged before he followed Katara out the door.

Zuko sat there in the living room, his head hanging over his knees. What on earth just happen, he kept thinking. He sat up and saw Smellerbee and Longshot standing in front of him.

"I suggest you leave." Smellerbee said as she folded her arms.

Zuko got up and left. He went outside and saw Katara's car speeding off

"Can you believe that guy! The nerve he has!" Katara ranted while she was driving her car.

"Katara," Jet said as he gripped the seat. "Do you think you wanna slow down!"

"After everything he has done he doesn't even say he sorry!"

"And that was a red light you just ran." Jet called looking back

"And what all that he has to say. " Katara laughed "I know you like me! That's it! I would never like dick-weed like him! How dare he think that."

Katara finally slammed on her breaks when it came to a stop sign. Jet turned his head to Katara, "You do like him." He said.

"WHAT!"

"Even when we dated you had a crush on that boy."

"No I did not!"

"And Suki said you confessed your feelings for him."

"Well that was a while ago." Katara said. A car honked it horn, telling them to move."Fucking asshole." Katara said under her breath and stepped on the gas. "Why would anyone like him! He's such a little whiner. Plus he's not even decent looking, the guy looks like he fell asleep on a grille. I do not, repeat, do no and will never like Zuko!"

"Who are you trying to convince Katara," Jet Said, "Me or yourself."

The two looked back to see red flashing light.

"Crap!" Katara said as she pulled her car over. She then turned to Jet, "I am not trying to convince anyone. All I'm doing is just making my point that I never liked Zuko."Jet shurged The cop tapped on the window. Katara rolled it down, "What?!"

The cop was taken aback, "License and registration please." Katara handed the cop her licenses. "You were going quite fast there weren't, young lady."

"Yeah, what are you going to do." Katara snapped.

Jet's head snapped around "Uhh, She didn't mean it like that Officer..." Jet eye's squinted to see the badge "Feng. She's just having a bad day"

"Officer Long Feng to you," Said the police, "Not that I don't know who you are Jet." Jet slouched in the seat. "The cop handed Katara a ticket. "Give that you your friend. You however, young lady I'm letting you off with a warning. Have a good evening." Officer Long Feng went back to his car.

Katara's head snapped as she threw the ticket to Jet. "What did you do?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Jet said as he stuffed the ticket into his pocket.

"Jet..." Katara said.

Jet sighed, "I organized a protest against a new building going up. The protest got a little rowdy and it was all planned on me."

"A new building"

"From..." Jet gulped, "Ozai's company."

Katara was quit. She put the car into gear and sighed. "Let's just get to the party."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N-Thank you everyone for baring with me. I had major writers block on this chapter. And I've been so busy with school. So if you guys are still reading this and loving it, I'm happy!

Chapter 15-A Face From The Past

Zuko walked into his house. He slammed the door behind him, the whole house felt like it shook. Zuko made his way to the stairs when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"You're late Zuzu."

Zuko turned his head and saw Azula, Ty Lee and Mai sitting in the living room. Ty Lee sat there with a huge grin on her face, Mai was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Zuko sighed, "I hate to stay at work late."

"Oh no you didn't" Azula said. Zuko wasn't even looking at her but he knew she had one of her smirks on her face. "My Friends and I were just there. Your manager said you left an hour ago." Zuko turned his head. Azula got up and walked over to the stairs. She grabbed the railing. "You are very lucky I didn't tell daddy."

Zuko didn't listen. He went right up to his room and slammed the door.

"About time you arrived." Sokka said as Katara and Jet walked into the back yard.

"Well you're not the last." Toph said sitting at the table with Aang.

"Haru called said he was going to be late." Sokka explained, "He's picking up a girl."

Jet snickered. "A girl?"

"Yea, I'm surprised too." Sokka shrugged

"What?" Aang said.

"Would you guys stop that!" Suki said, smacking Sokka's arm

Katara rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to deal with this now. She let out a sigh. She looked down, to see her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Katara! It's Haru!"

"Haru!" She smiled, "We were just talking about you."

"Well I am almost to your house," Haru said over the phone, "But I forget which number it is."

"That's fine, I'll stand out on the lawn."

"Thank you!"

"Heard you are bringing a girl?"

"Oh yeah, she is so excited to meet you all!"

"Well I'll see you soon!"

Katara hung up the phone, and stepped out to the lawn. The sun was just setting over the top of the houses. It was peaceful, it's just what Katara needed. She let out a sigh, and looked down the street. Haru's car was approaching, Katara put her arms up and waved them around. Haru honked his horn, as he pulled up.

"Hey" Haru said getting out of his car.

"Glade you can make it." Katara said as Haru opened the passenger side door, a girl come out.

"Katara, This is my friend I wanted you all to meet," Haru said, "This is Jin."

Zuko sat in his room on his bed, throwing a tennis ball against the wall and catching it. He had no idea how to think anymore. He threw the tennis ball onto the floor, then ran his hands through his hair. His life since last summer seems to be falling apart. Everyone of his friends hated him now, even his own father didn't look at him the same way. There had to be someway he could fix this. He closed his eyes. There was only one way he could think of. He wasn't even sure if it would work. But he just had to try.

"It's so nice to meet you Jin." Katara said

"Well I can say the same thing," The girl named Jin said, "Haru has told me everything about you guys."

"So are you and Haru..."

"Oh no." Haru said, "We are just good friends."

"Yea," Jin smiled, "Bedside, I kinda have a boyfriend."

"Well, why didn't you bring him?"

Jin smiled "He's kinda grounded." Then she laughed, "He's 21 years old and still is grounded."

Katara smiled, "Well come on back and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"So then she slapped him again. Oh man, I swear you could hear her hand hitting his face from upstairs." Jet explained

"Boy most likely deserves it!" Toph said as crossed her arms.

"Can you guys cut it out," Aang said, "I know Zuko is a jerk, but can we at least give him another chance?"

"You keep saying that Aang." Sokka shrugged, "And we keep listening to you. After last summer I think the boy deserves enough chances"

"Well Jet go on," Toph said, "What happen?"

"So, right after..." Jet shut up as Katara walked though the backyard with Haru and a girl. Everyone turned to see the girl Haru brought.

In a second Sokka's mouth hung open, and Suki's eyes widened. The two of them turned to each other. Sokka's eyes darted back and forth to the girl and to Suki. Suki's eyes narrowed and she nodded.

"Mis at re irl oo uko as ith at ight?" Sokka mumbled to Suki ("Is that the girl who Zuko was with that night?") To which Suki responded by nodding harder. Sokka brushed his face with his hand. He grabbed Aang and tossed him in the pool. "Oppps, Aang fell in with his cloths on!"

"Sokka what are you talking about you?" Aang said getting out, "You threw..." He was cut off by Suki's hand on his mouth.

"Whoops, Aang" She smiled, "Well you can't stay in wet clothes all night."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "He you can borrow mine. Toph why don't you come too!"

"Wait what?" Toph said, before Sokka grabbed her wrist.

"And Jet, why don't you come too!" Sokka said, his eyes narrowed.

Jet cocked his head to the side. "Ok?"

"SHE'S WHAT!"

"Yep" Sokka said after telling them all about Jin, "She's the girl who Zuko was with that night in the bar."

"So what do we do?" Aang said, "Should we all tell Katara?"

" I think we should." Suki said

"Not a good idea." Jet spoke up "Katara still seems pissed off with what happened before."

"Yea but if we do tell her maybe she'll get it through her head that Zuko is a dick-weed." Sokka said, before being smacked by Suki.

"But if we let her find out on her own," Toph said putting her hair behind her ears, " I think Sugar Queen would flip out more."

" What if just one person tells her?" Sokka said.

"Isn't that basically the same thing as all of us telling her?" Jet said

"Well..." Sokka started. He sighed.

"I think just one of us is a good idea." Aang said, "I'll do it."

"No offense Aang, "Suki said, "Wouldn't it be best if Toph or I tell her. I mean this is kinda girl issues."

"What about me?" Sokka said, "I'm her brother!"

"And I did go out with her." Jet said

"That's the reasons why I feel you guys shouldn't tell her," Aang said, ringing out his hat which was still wet, "And maybe if I tell her I'll get her to change her mind." Aang sighed as he walked out of the house.

Jet smirked, "That boys in love."

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked

"'Get her to change her mind'" Jet quoted, "Convince her to not like Zuko and like him."

"Won't be too hard," Suki said, "You said she already seems to hate him."

"We better get out before Katara gets supsious." Toph quickly said. Everyone nodded, as they followed Toph to the back yard.

Aang walked toward Katara. His heart was beating so hard and so fast. He took a deep breath. He reached the table where Katara, Haru and that girl Jin were sitting at.

Katara turned around and smiled. "Aang," she said, "Where have you all been. You have to meet Jin, she is such a nice person."

Aang smiled and took a deep breath. "Hey Katara I need to tell you something." He rubbed his head, "Uhh, Alone."

"Oh," Katara said getting up, " Ok?"

Aang lead Katara to the other side of the backyard. There were out of earshot to everyone. Aang took another deep breath again.

"So what is with everyone tonight." Katara said, "You guys have been gone for a while. You have to meet Jin, she is such a great person."

"Katara I have to tell you something about Jin." Aang said.

"What about Jin?" Katara said, "How could you guys know anything about her, you all just met her."

"Well, most of us." Aang said, "Sokka and Suki met her before. At a bar that night Sokka broke his nose."

All the emotion left Katara's face.

"She's the girl who was with Zuko."

Katara was quite. Aang wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"That's it." She said

"Yeah..."

"Ok." She shrugged and walked away.

Not the reaction I was expecting at all, Aang thought.

Katara was ragging in her head. But yet, she was so confused. She hated Zuko. For everything he has done. He's lied to her, turned his back on his uncle, helped practically destroyed the town she was born and raised in all her life. But why was she still angry at what Aang told her. She shouldn't be, not one bit. She should just brush it off and go on with her life. But she couldn't, why she didn't know. She sat back down and looked at Jin, she was sitting there smiling and talking to Haru. Suki and Sokka leaned on the fence and kept looking back at her. Toph sat by the pool, her feet in the water. Aang was still on the other side of the backyard, Jet walked over to him and they seemed deep in conversation. She needed to go talk to Zuko, get this whole ordeal straightened out. But she also needed to seek revenge on him. An idea popped into her head.

"Excuse me everyone," She said getting up, "I think I have other matters to take care off." She walked away and left the backyard.

"This cannot be good." Sokka said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- A Cold Night

Katara drove down the roads, it was twelve o'clock and the streets were dark. But it was almost like she didn't need to see to know where see what going. It was like her mind was on auto-poilt. She turned down the street, took one last deep breath and pulled up to a house. Katara turned off her car and stepped out of it. It all seemed too familiar to her, even though she hadn't been here for ages. She walked up the lawn and picked up a small rock. She looked carefully for the right window.

"Here goes noting," She said, right before throwing the rock at the window she hoped was the right one.

Zuko had been lying in his bed trying to fall asleep. When woke with a start, he sat up quickly! Did he just dream that? No, there was another bang!

"Who is doing that?" He said as he got up and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw, Katara standing in the middle of his lawn. He opened the window. "Katara?"

"Zuko we need to talk."

"It's midnight."

"Get down here."

"If my dad..."

"DOWN!"

Zuko sighed as quietly sneaked out to the lawn. Katara stood there with her arms crossed. Zuko had this fear in his stomach he was going to get slapped again. He looked down to see that she was holding a baseball bat. He gulped.

"Jin?" She said.

"What about her." Zuko said his eyes still on the bat.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"What! No." Zuko said as his head snapped up. "Didn't we already discuss this?"

"Well she thinks so!"

"Why in hell are you talking about Jin!"

"I met her." Katara said as she crossed her arms

"Why...How?..." Zuko stumbled over his words "That doesn't matter. She is not my girlfriend ok! She is a girl who I work with. I went out to the bar with her once. That's it! I have only talked to her once since that night and that's it."

Katara had nothing to say. She picked up the bat and headed over to his car.

"Katara, " He said, "what are you doing?" She picked the bat up, ready to take a swing at his car. Zuko rushed over to her and grabbed the bat. He looked down and she looked up at him.

She sighed and looked away. She walked over to the middle of the lawn sank to the ground. Zuko walked over and sat down on the ground next to her.

"What has become of our friendship, Zuko?" She said not even looking at him. "Why have you changed so much since last summer? You are a whole new person. I don't like who you become."

"Neither do I." Zuko looked over at Katara. "Remember in high school, I would come over to your house every Friday night at we sit in your basement and watch TV."

Katara smiled. "Then Saturday we go over you uncle's house and we'd sit in the living room discussing our theories for Bleach and Heroes." She gave a little laugh.

It was a cool summer night. Katara was only in a tank top and shorts, Zuko just in a t-shirt and boxers. Katara held her knees up to her chest and shivered.

"You cold?"

"What do you think?" Katara said, Zuko gave a small smile. "You know you look really creepy when you smile."

"I do?"

"Yea," Katara said, "You do. I have this picture of us by my bed of us at your High School Graduation party. You are all smiley and it creeps me out whenever I look at it."

"It's just of us?"

Katara nodded.

"I have that same picture." Zuko smiled again.

"God, will you stop that." Katara said, "You're creping my out."

Zuko laughed softly, which was soon joined by Katara laughing.

"I think this is the first time we sat down at talked in a while." Katara said.

"And you haven't slapped me."

"Oh yeah," Katara said, "Forgot about that."

"It happened this afternoon!"

"Blocked out our whole conversation really." Katara sighed." But I mean it, I missed you Zuko. And I really did like you?"

"And..."

"I guess I still do."

Katara put her head down. She hugged her knees and shivered again. Zuko moved closer and stared to rub her arms. Katara looked up, and saw Zuko's face. She took her hand and brushed his hair out of his face. She moved closed, and touched his lips with her lips. They moved away from each other.

"What was that?" He said.

"I don't know?" She said. She then smiled.

"It was, "He tried to find the right words, "It was weird."

"I can tell you what that was." came a voice, none of them wanted to hear.

Zuko and Katara turned around to see Azula and Ozai standing in the doorway. Azula was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed and a sick smile on her face. Ozai did not have a happy look on his face (Granted he always had that look on his face, but this time it looked like he meant bussniess)

"Zuko," Ozai said, " Young Lady? What are you two doing out here?"

"We were talking dad." Zuko said.

"Get inside and go straight to your room."

Zuko took one last looks at Katara as he walked into his house. "You are so dead." He heard Azula say.

"Young lady," Ozai said to Katara, "I suggest you get off my property now before I call the cops."

Katara got up, picked up her bat and walked to her car. She took one last look at Zuko's window. She saw him looking out of it. She got into his car and drove away.

Zuko sat in his room, he knew he was going to be killed. This is what he wanted to come back home for? Why, was the question that kept running through his head. He grabbed his phone and began to write a text message.

Katara had just arrived home. She looked at her watch; it was one in the morning. She knew she would just probably get a small scolding from Gran-Gran for coming in past curfew. She looked in the driveway to see Sokka's car was gone; he must have gone to drop off Jet. In her pocket she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and looked at it

"New Text From: Zuko" it read.

"What?" She said opening it.

"I need to do something tomorrow...and I want you to help me." It read. Katara had no clue what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She texted back. Once Katara got into her house and into her room she checked her phone again. Her eyes widen at the message Zuko sent. Then she gave a small smile, "Zuko, you better not chicken out."


	17. Chapter 17

Warning-Minor Zuko OCC, and lots of cursing

Chapter 17-The Apology

Katara woke up the next day. In her mind, she still didn't believe what happen last night. She sat up and yawned. She walked out of bed and out of her room. She headed down into the kitchen to see Sokka shoveling eggs into his mouth. Katara sat across from him and started to pile eggs onto her plate.

"So what happen?" Sokka asked

"What are you talking about?" Katara said picking up her fork, and putting eggs onto her plate.

"When you left last night," Sokka said again, spitting eggs out of his mouth, " I noticed my bat was gone. Where'd you go?"

"Swallow before you talk to me." Katara sighed, "I needed to straighten some things out."

Sokka gave her a look. "Did it have to do with Zuko."

"Yeah," Katara sighed again. Sokka was on the edge of his seat, hoping she did something to him. "No. Nothing like that happen."

Sokka sat up straight in his chair. Then his eyes narrowed, "Kataraaaaaaa," Said said, "What happen?"

"None of your business." Katara snapped.

"I can't believe you Katara."

"Sokka it's not of your business!"

"You better know it is my goddamn business!" Sokka said, "You're my baby sister. I should know if you are going around with fucking idiots like that!"

"You do not run my life!"

"I'm protecting you!"

"From what?!?!" Katara said getting up, "I'm 19 years old Sokka. I am not a child!" Katara started to walk away from the table.

Sokka got up and followed, "Katara, will you just listen to me!"

"You have no right to tell me who to date, like or kiss."

Sokka stopped in his tracks. "YOU KISSED HIM!"

"What did you think I was talking about?" Katara said turning around while on the stairs

"I thought it was nothing more then a friendly talk!" Sokka yelled flailing his arms, "You kissed that mother-fucked."

"I repeat Sokka," Katara said walking into her room, "You do not run my life. You have no right to tell me who I can see." She slammed the door.

"It called being a goddamn fucking big brother!" Sokka yelled as he went into his room, "So when you get your heart broken by the dick-weed, do not come crying to me!" Sokka slammed his door to his room.

Katara opened her door, "Would stop cursing like a fucking sailor!" she slammed the door.

Sokka opened his door, "I'll fucking curse as much as I fucking like!" he slammed the door.

Katara opened her door, "So you don't like it when someone tell you how to run your life!", she slammed the door.

Sokka opened his, "Telling me to curse is different then me protecting you from getting hurt!", he slammed the door.

"Would you two stop fighting and slamming doors." Gran-Gran yelled from downstairs.

The both opened their doors, "We are not fighting." The both slammed the doors

It was soon after their fight that Katara emerged from her room, dressed and ready to go out. Sokka opened his door and started to follow Katara.

"I am not letting you see him." Sokka said

Katara rolled her eyes, "How do you know where I'm going."

"Katara," Sokka grabbed her arm, "You're going to get hurt."

"Do you even know what I'm doing?"

"I don't care. You are seeing Zuko and I'm not going to allow it!" Sokka said, " He's going to hurt you!"

"You are like this with every guy I dated."

"You care so much about this freak, why Katara."

She broke away from her brother's grasp, she looked her brother dead in the eyes, "I still believe he can change." She turned on her heels and walked out the door.

Zuko had no idea what to think. What should he say, what should he wear? Should he fix his hair? He let out a sigh. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He was actually nervous for the first time in his life. How could he face him. After what he did. Then again, he'd be making up with the only family who ever cared for him. Zuko threw on a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. He brushed his hair off his face, it was the first time he did that in 3 years. His cell phone vibrated, he ran across the room and picked it up. It was a message from Katara saying she would be at his house in ten minutes.. He let out one more sigh. He had to do this.

Zuko steeped out of his room. No one appeared to be home, Azula was out with Ty Lee, and his dad was at work. This was his chance. He snuck into his dad's office, and started to go through his files. Trying to find the one thing he needed. He found it, he grabbed it and ran out the door. Just in time as Katara pulled up. Zuko got in the car and Katara drove off.

"How do you feel?" She asked

"Like I'm going to puke."

"Ok, Zuko that's charming." Katara smiled, "You shouldn't worry."

" What if he doesn't accept my apology?"

"Stop worrying." Katara sighed "And stop getting all emo."

The drove along, with out saying a single word to each other. Zuko kept looking out the window. Katara noticed he had a paper sticking out of his pocket. Her eyes went back to the road. It couldn't be what she thought it was.

After a good fifteen minuets, Katara pulled up to an apartment building. The both got out of the car. Zuko looked up, and let out a sigh.

"You ready?" Katara asked, locking the door to her car.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Every step Zuko took going up those stairs, made the knots in his stomach get tighter and tighter. The stairs seem to go on forever, never ending. At least Zuko didn't want them to end. Katara turned around as they got to the floor. She gave a smile smile to Zuko as she made her way to the door.

"You wanna knock?" She asked. Zuko shook his head no. Katara shrugged and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Iroh stood in the doorway. "Katara" he smiled "It's great to see you again." Iroh looked behind her to see Zuko. His smile faded. "Won't you two come in. " The two walked in and sat down on a sofa. Iroh sat across from them "Can I get you anything, coffee, tea..."

"No thanks." Katara said she looked over at Zuko. "Zuko," she whispered

Zuko sighed "Uncle, " he said. Iroh tried not to look at him. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. How I hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing. But I was wrong. I'm home now, and I'm not happy. Dad's worse to me then he has been before. I'm tired of Azula's remarks. I'm tired of my friends hating me, the town hating me. And most of all, I'm tired of you hating me."

Katara sat in the chair, quietly. She didn't know what to say. She never heard Zuko apologize for anything before. He must really want his uncle's trust back she thought. Katara turned toward Iroh who let out a sigh.

"Zuko," He said, "You have to understand how difficult it is for me to take your apology seriously. "

What do you mean, Katara thought. As far as I know Zuko may have said, "I'm sorry" twice in his life.

"Uncle, please." Zuko said. "If you don't take my apology seriously. Then maybe this will change your mind." Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper he'd been carrying around. He handed it to his uncle. "It's the contract my dad had me signed. The contract that gave my father ownership of The Jasmine Dragon." He took the contract back from his Uncle. Then Zuko proceed to tear it up, and threw the pieces on the table in front of him. "It's null and void now. You are the owner of the coffee shop again."

"Zuko I..." Iroh said. He closed his eyes, the looked at Zuko. His head hanged low avoiding eye contact with his uncle. Iroh smiled and placed his hand on Zuko's knee. Zuko looked up, and smiled. He then, practically leaped over the coffee table, just to hug him. Katara couldn't help but to smile.

"You are aware," Iroh said, "You are in so much trouble with your father."

"I'm the one who sighed it. I was the co-owner. I had every right to do that."

"Well, then." Iroh smiled. "You can stay here tonight. I'll call your father and tell him you'll be living with me when you are not at school. Tomorrow will move you."

"Thank you Uncle" Zuko said again.

"Thank you very much, Iroh" Katara whispered to him, before giving him a hug. Iroh left to room to call Ozai, leaving Katara and Zuko alone in the room. Katara smiled, "Come one, lets go out for a drive."

The two of them left the apartment. Zuko gave a sigh of relief. Katara looked up at him

"Feeling better."

"Feeling great!" Zuko smiled

"You're creeping me out." Katara joked.

"So where do you want to go." Zuko laughed

"A familiar place." Katara said, as she began to walk down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-What Now?

Zuko had no clue where Katara was taking him. They just kept driving. Zuko looked out the window, he wasn't quite sure where he was, but somehow, it seemed familiar to him. He looked to Katara, she pushed her hair behind her ears and let out a sigh. She seemed nervous somehow. She let out another sigh, and turned the radio on. Zuko knew the song immediately when it came on, blasting through the speakers

"Read My Mind." he said

"What?"

"The song," Zuko pointed out, "It's that Killers song you love so much."

"Yea, your right." She smiled, "Can't believe you remember it. I told you that ages ago."

"Every time it played I thought of you."

"Awww" Katara teased, "That's so cheesy, it's cute."

"Well this girl down the hall from me in Ba Sing Se University, wouldn't stop playing it for a month straight," Zuko shrugged.

Katara laughed at Zuko's statement. "Well, we're here." She put the car in park and shut it off. She got out of the car and Zuko soon followed.

Katara and Zuko stood on a cliff over looking the entire town. Zuko knew this place all to well. Him, Katara and everyone else use to ride their bikes up here and just sit and talk. It would usually end with Toph threatening to push Sokka over the edge. Or with Sokka threatening to push Zuko over the edge.

Katara sat on the edge, her feet dangled over the side. Zuko sat down next to her, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You really shouldn't smoke so much Zuko." Katara said

"I know." Zuko said as he let out a puff, "But I can't help it."

Katara cleared her throat then let out one more sigh, "I'm uhhh..." she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "I'm not going back to Southern Tribe University next year."

Zuko's head snapped, "What do you mean? You're in the pre-med program there. You're just going to drop it all now? I thought you were better then that Katara."

"Well, I'm..." She let out another sigh.

"Would you stop sighing and tell me already?" Zuko snapped

"I went to test into the Ba Sing Se Medical school."

"No."

"What?"

Zuko got up. He rubbed his hands through his hair and started pacing. "You are not going to Ba Sing Se University. You had so much going for you art STU!"

"No I didn't. Zuko you know about BSSU's Medical school! It's one of the best in the nation."

"I don't care." Zuko stopped and looked at her, "Are you doing this for me?"

"No!" Katara yelled, as she got up and looked Zuko in the eyes. "Listen, Ba Sing Se is right in the city. I can get a good job right after college."

"You are doing this for me."

"I am not!" Katara said. "You are not the only one who goes there! Suki's there, Jet's there. I'm sure Aang will be there next year!"

"Did you even make it in!" Zuko said.

Katara's eyes narrowed. "I did." She said as she folded her arms, "With almost perfect scores." She sat back over the edge of the cliff. "I was miserable at Southern Tribe. I hated it there. And being home this summer made me realize how much I missed the way things use to be." She looked up at Zuko.

Zuko threw his cigarette on the ground and steeped on it. "You're not doing this for me."

Katara looked over at Zuko. He had a small smile on his face, "Ok maybe a little."

Zuko gave a small chuckle which was soon joined by Katara. They looked over the edge of the cliff. The sun was just setting. Zuko looked down and grabbed Katara's hand

"So what now?" Zuko said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what about us." Zuko said as she rubbed his neck. "Do you want to make this..."

"You are that same little awkward boy you were when you were 14, Zuko." Katara giggled. She leaned back on the grass and put her hands behind her head. Zuko soon joined her. "Personally, I think it's best if we take it one day at a time."

"So, friends?"

"Yeah," Katara said, "Friends." She grabbed his hand and they laid there on the grass for a few moments. Katara's eyes moved toward Zuko. He was staying up into the the now dusk sky. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe a bit more then friends."

THE END!


End file.
